


Superman’s Kryptonite

by Phoenixwest



Category: Open Heart - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixwest/pseuds/Phoenixwest
Summary: When sweet Rafael begins to explore his freaky side with his wife what will he find?This is a 12 chapter fanfic of choices Open Heart that include most of the OH characters.I do not own any of the Open Heart characters or Open Heart storyline .Warning: Mature and Explicit content.
Relationships: Rafael and Claire
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	1. Pillow Talk

Chapter One: Pillow Talk

“Guess who just put the twins down for the night???!!!” Dr. Claire Aveiro danced into her bedroom where she found her husband, Rafael lying in their bed watching a Korean soap opera.  
Rafael chuckled as he watched his wife happily cross the room, stopping just shy of the bathroom door. She turns around and stretches her arms out.  
“I think I earned myself some me time in the shower after taking care of two kids and the entire cardiology department. I could use a stress reliever right now” she smiled and winked at him before heading into the shower. 

A short while later, Claire emerges from the bathroom ,steam following behind her, with only a towel covering her small frame. She leaned against the door frame that connected to her bedroom and whispered “Raf....”.  
Rafael looked up from his soap opera only to see his wife clutch the towel wrapped around her , pull it away from her body and drop it to the floor. A sly grin spreading across her face.  
“Oh...uh....umm...hey....I.....umm.....wow” Raf stammered, face flushing red, and shorts feeling tighter. He watched his wife saunter over to their bed, climbing on top of him and swinging her legs over his. Rafael’s eyes widen as he wrapped his arms around his beloved and pressed her naked form to his chest.  
“Shhhh....” she whispered staring deep into his honey brown eyes and pressing a finger to his lips.  
Claire buried her head into Rafael’s neck, nipping and sucking, finding his most sensitive spot behind his ear, listening to a moan slip from his lips. She left a trail of fiery kisses on his neck and chest. Rocking her hips against Raf, feeling his arousal straining against his shorts , she felt his body throb in response his body tighten around hers. Rafael ran his hands up and down Claire’s curves while capturing her lips in a longing kiss. Lost in his own thoughts or how incredible his wife was and how he was about to make sweet passionate love to her, he almost didn’t feel her pull away slightly and whisper “Raf?....Baby?”.  
“Hmmm?” He opened his eyes and found her watching him shyly, a probing question in her eyes.  
“Querida what’s wrong?” He cups both hands around her warm face.  
“Can I ask you something?”  
“Right now?” he asked startled by the timing of her request.  
Claire looks away for a moment before bringing herself to look at Raf, psyching herself out before asking her next question.  
She places a hand on the side of his face, “Do you think tonight you can be forceful and a little freaky with me?”.  
Her words hit Rafael like a car wreck he usually had to pull people out of. He slowly felt the blood drain from his face, heart pounding, and face slick with sweat.  
“Oh.......well....uhhh...sure...I mean.....I can try....can I ask where this is coming from babe?”.  
“I just thought it might be nice to spice things up a bit. You know like some hair pulling, some spanking, a little nibble here and there” Claire teasingly pulls Raf towards her and grazes her teeth around his chest.  
“Maybe even some ties or a blindfold”.  
There was a long pause before Rafael finally looked up at Claire with a sheepish shrug.  
“Ok” he agreed with a breathless squeak.  
She smiled at him, that smile that melted his heart and would make him do anything for her including stepping outside of his very construct and safe comfort zone.  
Slowly Rafael pulled Claire into his strong embrace while she tugged his shirt over his head. Feeling her soft breasts rub against his chest, he lowered his head and placed a gentle kiss on her hard nub.  
Heart racing he lifted his eyes to meet Claire’s in a smoldering gaze before grabbing her backside with one forceful hand and taking the other and grabbing a handful of her long, soft, chocolate brown locks.

Gasping for breath when his hands came into contact with her, Claire couldn’t believe what was about to happen. Never had her sweet and adorable husband attempted to ever take her in such a wild way or one that wasn’t like flowers caressing her skin. She could feel her excitement building but she could also sense Raf slowly starting to let his nerves take over his resolve until he wasn’t moving at all. 

They sat there staring at each other in silence, listening to each others shallowed breaths not daring to move with Claire’s knees planted on either side of Rafael’s legs for what seemed like an eternity. The air cackling with an intensity around them until she could feel Raf loosen his grip, eyes dropping down, and body shaking uncontrollably. 

Claire looked up at her husband with sincerity and all the love she had for him. She took his face gently in her hands and planted a kiss on his forehead before finally speaking “Its ok baby, I understand”. 

Later that night, after his failure to please his wife with what seemed like a simple request, Raf stared up at the ceiling in darkness while Claire slept soundly next to him. What is wrong with me? I wasn’t going to hurt her, then why couldn’t I just do..... anything? Raf shifted under the covers, thinking back to his childhood. His parents had always taught him that a woman should be cherished, loved, and handled like a delicate flower and it was up to you to protect her. His overall sweet and innocent demeanor had now become his best and worst quality. Regardless of how he lacked the ability to break free of his current chains, he would find a way to do this for her because he loved her and would do anything to make her happy. Rafael turned around and watched the beauty before him sleeping peacefully. He reached over to her and gave her a kiss on her forehead whispering “I’m going to do this for you my love”.


	2. Locker Room Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael seeks advice from Edenbrooks resident Sexpert.
> 
> This is a 12 chapter fanfic of choices Open Heart that include most of the OH characters.
> 
> I do not own any of the Open Heart characters or Open Heart storyline .
> 
> Warning: Mature and Explicit content.

Chapter 2: Locker Room Talk

The next morning after dropping the twins off at Juliana’s and kissing his wife goodbye inside the cardiology wing in the hospital , Rafael made his way down the hall in hopes of finding Edenbrook’s resident sexpert. 

Dr. Bryce Lahela had a bit of reputation at Edenbrook Hospital for being the guy all of the girls wanted to be with and all the guys wanted to be. He walked with an air of unshakeable confidence and self assurance so much so it made Rafael feel inadequate in comparison. Rumor had it, a night with Bryce could be compared to a minor car accident, which included bruising, scratches, and possibly mild amnesia. One thing was for certain, every nurse who had come into contact with those magical Lahela hands always seemed distracted, relaxed, and walking weird the next day. If Raf had any chance of amping up his sex life, he would need to speak to the legend himself. 

Peeking around the corner into the locker room, Rafael spots Bryce sporting his usual million dollar smile in front of his locker.  
“Hey Raf!” Bryce calls out to his best friend.  
“Hey Bryce, gotta minute?” Raf says as he sheepishly rakes a hand through his hair.  
“Yeah, perfect timing, yours truly was just about to sing to the interns about his surgical excellence”.  
With a chuckle Rafael beckons Bryce over to a corner and takes a deep breath before speaking.  
“Bryce I need your advice”  
“Ok, so here’s what you do, if you leave the windshield wipers up, the cops can’t give you a ticket.”  
“Huh?”  
“Trust me it works every time my man” he fist pumps triumphantly.  
“Bryce, no......no that’s not it, it’s about Claire, I...uh...I’m having...” he stammers nervously “I’m having some trouble with her”.  
Sweating, Rafael begins fiddling with his hands avoiding his friend’s widening stare.  
“She wants me to....ummm...*ahem*she wants....to....uhhhh.....”  
“Park that Big Mac truck right in the center garage!” Bryce yells out.  
“BRYCE!!!” Raf shouts as his face turns pale white.  
The entire room of surgical residents turn to stare before going about their business.  
“Sorry buddy, come on” Bryce claps a large hand on Rafael’s shoulder leading him outside the locker room and up to the hospital roof.  
“So what’s going on?”  
“Last night Claire and I were about to...ya know... when she asked me to get a little.....”  
“Rough?” Bryce responded, arms folded across his broad chest.  
“Pretty much. I tried to humor her for a second but then I froze up. I thought things were good with us in that....area. I just dont know what to do. I don’t want to let her down but I’m not sure if I’m capable of that type of....performance”, he lets out half heartedly.  
“Raf, buddy, first off deep breath, second you came to the right place, if there’s anything I know about the human body besides taking a scalpel to somebodies chest cavity, it’s how to rev up those full throttle sex engines”.  
At this Rafael felt faint, listening to his best friend go on so openly about his taboo with no shame made him feel 50 shades of uncomfortable.  
Bryce sensing his friends nerves, wrapped his arm around Raf’s shoulder.  
“Ryanne and I have a great sex life”  
“oh, uh......” please make it stop, Raf thought, feeling his body stiffen and fighting back a groan as he listened on about the 2 infamous Dr. Lahela’s bedroom antics.  
“The trick is to try new things, try everything to see what you like and be confident about it, go into a sex shop and browse around some accessories, watch some porn,send her some pics.”  
“Of what?” Rafael asks innocently enough.  
Grinning, Bryce turned to Rafael and winked.  
“Last but most importantly, she just wants to know that you’re in charge, calling the shots, and want her as badly as she wants you, sound simple enough?”.  
“Yeah I guess so, it’s just different and nerve wrecking ” Raf shrugs staring at the ground.  
“You’ve got this man, think of yourself as panther about to pounce on his prey not a care bear about to get a special hug”.  
“Really Bryce??? I’m a care bear?”  
“No sir, you are a hungry panther! And it’s lunch time!” Bryce howls grabbing Raf’s shoulders in a pep talk rub down.  
Beep Beep  
Bryce pulled out his phone, and smiled down at the notification.  
“Hey I gotta run, Ryanne wants me to go have lunch with her and that usually means to meet her in the back of the car”.  
Bryce winks and points finger guns at Raf as they both make their way back down the building.  
“I can give this a shot, what’s the worst that could happen?” Raf thought to himself.


	3. Girl Code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire breaks down about her bedroom desires.
> 
> This is a 12 chapter fanfic of choices Open Heart that include most of the OH characters.
> 
> I do not own any of the Open Heart characters or Open Heart storyline .
> 
> Warning: Mature and Explicit content.

So did you grab that Brazilian bronco by the horns last night or am I about to be very disappointed in you?”  
Dr. Ryanne Lahela sat on on a bench near the nurses station next to Claire patiently awaiting her response.  
“Welllllllll......not exactly....ehhh...”  
“Uh oh trouble in paradise Claire?” June’s voice rings above Claire and Ryanne’s conversation as she sauntered over to the bench they were currently occupying.  
“June, why don’t you- - - “  
“No no, I got this” Ryanne starts.  
“Bitch you don’t see this is a private conversation? Please take your psycho babble and keep walking” Ryanne  
“Excu- - -“  
“BYE!!!” Ryanne shouts.  
June whips her head around and walks away clearly outdone.  
“You were saying?”  
Claire snorts “umm can I go as you for Halloween?” both of them laughing Claire looks down sheepishly before continuing.

“See the thing about Raf is that he’s just very very very sweet and I love my husband to death, don’t get me wrong....it’s just the sex is....it’s like Prince Charming making love to you in a field of flowers while a harp is playing in the background. Sometimes I just want a little extra spice and.....and...”  
“Freaky” Ryanne chimes in.  
“Noooo!!!......... wait, do I?”  
“Of course you do”  
“Yeah but nothing as close to you and Bryce hanging off a chandelier”  
“Hey don’t knock it till you try it” Ryanne laughs.  
“I mean, I guess I’m really open to trying new things with him but I just wish he were more aggressive and commanding”.  
“So big question here is, have you spoken to him about it?”  
“I brought it up to him last night just as we were about to go at it and I could tell that it kinda shook him at first that I was entertaining the idea. He started to look like he was about to make a move and then he just froze up all embarrassed. And yeah that’s.......what happened. So what is your diagnosis doctor?” Claire asks humorously.  
Mouth turned up into a smirk Ryanne responds “I say you give him a few days and see what happens. You already planted the bug in his ear about what you want, see if his behavior changes....and if not.....maybe you should take matters into your own hands and show him what a cirque du solei performer can really do” she says as she raises an eyebrow.  
“Yeah I guess you’re right”  
Just then a nurse walks up to the two doctors sitting down “Dr. Lahela the scans that you requested are ready”.  
“Well that’s me” Ryanne says as she starts to get up.  
“Got any plans after work tonight?”  
“Bryce and I are going to IKEA to buy a new headboard, our old one cracked in two” laughing Ryanne walks away leaving Claire to her own thoughts, those two were made for each other.


	4. Texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raf attempts some steamy texts to his wife.
> 
> This is a 12 chapter fanfic of choices Open Heart that include most of the OH characters.  
> I do not own any of the Open Heart characters or Open Heart storyline .  
> Warning: Mature and Explicit content.

Chapter 4. Texts 

With Bryce’s words still ringing in his head, Raf struggled to push through the day. He held out hope that he could make it through his shift without bumping into his wife and the sad realization that was last night. That was until he picked up a call of a male in his late 60’s who had just suffered a heart attack. Maybe she’d be working on another case or maybe helping Ramsey with one of his, Raf thought to himself. Unloading the stretcher onto the ground, Raf burst into the E.R. wheeling the patient in thinking he was home free until a very familiar beautiful short brunette cardiologist ran up right next to him. 

“What have we got babe?” Claire quipped running right next to him.  
Shaking himself out of his daze and back into action he responded “68 year old male, suffering from Myocardial Infarction. BP 140 over 90”.  
“And his EKG?”  
Raf looked deeply into his wife’s eyes, getting lost momentarily in them and losing focus from the patient in front of him.  
“Raf? His EKG?” Claire repeated.  
“Oh....umm”.  
Seeing Rafael losing his focus, Claire stands on her tip toes and gives her husband a quick peck on the cheek. “It’s ok babe, I’ll take over from here. Nurse please page Dr. Lahela, and get an OR ready”.  
Rafael watched Claire jump into action with the nurses and take the patient away. You had one job Rafael, his thoughts overtaking his reality.

More determined than ever to solve his bedroom woes now that the stress of it had officially invaded his job, Rafael sat inside the cafeteria on break and nervously typed nearby sex shops into his phone. Scrolling through the results he found one that was close enough to drive to but far away that he wouldn’t run the risk of running into someone he knew. He clicked on the website and watched as the page loaded with pictures of whips, handcuffs, and other devices that he had never seen before. He continued scrolling with shaky hands and sweat threatening to pool his forehead when a pair of soft supple hands covered his eyes from behind.  
“Guess who?” A sweet voice whispered in his ear.  
Startled, Rafael drops his phone on the table and jumps, bumping into the arms of his beloved.  
“Amor, what are you doing here?”  
“I had another doctor take over the case so I could enjoy my break with you” Claire responded with her usual warm smile as she slipped into the seat across from him.  
“I also wanted to talk to you about how you’ve been feeling since.....last night. You seemed distracted today and I just wanted to make sure you were ok” she said as reached her hand across the table to rest on top of his.  
“You noticed” Raf responded weakly.  
“It was hard not to considering how much I always pay attention to you”, Claire smiles as her eyes twinkle looking up at Rafael.  
“Babe...I have to admit, it did catch me off guard and I didn’t really know how to take it at first, but that doesn’t mean I won’t try....for you”.  
“Raf, I don’t want to push you to do anything you don’t want to do or aren’t ready for but it might be good for us and maybe fun to try something new”.  
“No it’s ok and I understand, we’ll make this work querida”.  
Beep Beep  
Claire looks down at her pager and stands up. “I’ve gotta go and talk to Bryce about our heart attack patient, I’ll text you later baby” giving Raf a quick peck on the lips.  
“Ciao amor” he says as he watches Claire leave the cafeteria. 

Raf took his phone back out and plugged the address into the gps. Claire would be working later then he was so he had just enough time to go the store, pick up the twins from Juliana’s house and make it back to pick her up without anyone the wiser. 

A notification from his phone pulls Raf out of his thoughts. Claire’s message shows against the screen.

What do you want for dinner babe?  
This might be my first chance to spice things up, Raf thought. 

Clicking his fingers across the screen, he responds...

🍆🍑🍾😏🤤👄👅

Blips appear on the screen as Claire begins to respond.

Ok but I’ll have to go to the supermarket after work to pick up the ingredients for eggplant parmigiana and peach cobbler.

Smacking his forehead, Raf knew that Claire wouldn’t get the reference because it came from her care bear husband and not the Panther she wanted him to be. 

Time to step it up a notch, he thought. 

Getting up from the table, Raf made his way into the men’s room, making sure he was alone he slipped into an empty stall. 

“Ok, I can do this” he whispered to himself.  
With shaking hands he undoes his zipper, and pulls out his length.  
Heart hammering he leans up against the stall, closes his eyes, gripped himself tightly and gave himself a few good strokes. Imagining his wife naked in their bed, underneath him, catching her perfect breasts in his mouth and sucking at her nub, parting her thighs with his strong hands and watching how she glistened with desire for him, plunging himself deep inside of her, writhing in pleasure and screaming his name. A moan slips through his lips “ahh...Claire”.

Quickening his pace, his length throbbing in response, he quickly grabs his phone and struggles with opening up the camera. Fumbling to take the picture, the phone slips through Raf’s sweaty hands and hits the ground with a loud CRACK!

This is not happening.  
How could I screw up a simple picture?  
This is getting hopeless, Rafael thought to himself.

Frustrated, Rafael bends down to pick up his phone to find the screen looking like the limited edition Spider-Man. Annoyed, pissed, and feeling unaccomplished Raf tucked his length back into his pants, shoved his cracked phone back in his pocket and returned to his shift thinking about his upcoming field trip later .


	5. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raf takes a field trip to spice things up...
> 
> This is a 12 chapter fanfic of choices Open Heart that include most of the OH characters.  
> I do not own any of the Open Heart characters or Open Heart storyline .  
> Warning: Mature and Explicit content.

Chapter 4 Busted 

Raf sat outside the store inside his car for what seemed like hours. His knuckles turning white as he gripped the steering wheel. 

It’s just a store, go inside, take a look, buy something she’ll want to use, and get the hell out. 

Exhaling, Raf pulls on his hoodie, baseball cap, and sunglasses before slowly getting out of the car. 

It’s now or never, he thought. 

Hands in his pockets, he strides toward a store with the sign that read “The Pleasure Box”.  
He opens the door to hear a bell ring right above it. He hesitantly takes a few steps forward, eyes widening and breath hitching at the sight of whips, chains, and gags hanging from the walls. 

It was like walking into the part of the horror movie where you find the room you’re about to be tortured in and then slowly turn around to see the killer. 

Following suit, Raf turned around and collided with a display full of colorful vibrators that sent them tumbling to the floor into a vibrating frenzy. 

BBBBBBBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTT

Panic stricken he drops to the floor grabbing the buzzing toys. Juggling them in his arms while trying to turn them off, a figure approaches next to Raf. 

“Can I help you?”, a sassy and wild looking salesclerk asks as she hovers over him. She’s decked out in a black leather corset, micro mini skirt that barely covers her.. umm...yeah, fishnet stockings, four-inch heel boots, and neon green hair. 

“Sorry.... I just....ummm....well...and then it....floor........buzzzz.....”, Raf chokes out his response.

“Slow down there Casanova, was that even English?”, she sneers glaring at Raf. 

Raf opened his mouth to speak but failed to form the words.

“Just give me those and go, try not to tangle yourself in the whips please” she says with a serious eye roll.

Handing her the vibrating devices, a blushing and sweaty Rafael quickly disappears further into the back of the store. Looking around him he found himself in front of an impressive display of whips. Lifting a shaky hand he carefully lifts what looked to be a riding crop off the wall. Gripping the crop in his hand, Raf examined the short handle and leather pad at the end. 

What if I strike her too hard?  
Would it hurt her?  
How rough would she want it?  
Would she even like this?

Too many thoughts of self doubt ran through Raf’s head as he placed it back on the wall. 

He walked further to find a shelf full of silk blindfolds and bindings. Looking through the different colors, Raf plucked a pale pink one of each. Her favorite color is pink and it feels so soft. Closing his eyes, Raf slipped the fabric through his fingers, imagining tying the blindfold around Claire’s eyes and caressing her neck. Then pinning her arms behind her back and tying the silk binding around her wrists while she struggled against his hold. The thought of feeling her buttery soft skin on the silk was enough to make him release right there in the middle of the store.

He liked this. Rafael smiled picturing the playtime with his wife. It won’t hurt her, it added a little spice and something different to their sex life, and it’s pink! Mission accomplished. As he headed to the register to pay for the ties he passed by a small rack of massage oil. She does love my massages, at least according to her moans I know she does. Rafael picked up a bottle of lavender scented body oil. Feeling good about his choices, Raf goes up to the register and puts down the ties on the counter but accidentally drops the massage oil on the floor watching as it rolled away to nearby section of blow up dolls. The bottle finally stops rolling coming to a halt at a pair of large brown boots. 

“One second darling”, a familiar voice whispers to the blow up doll while adjusting a ball gag inside of the dolls mouth. The man bends down to pick up the bottle and hand it to Rafael. Staring in wide eyed disbelief Raf could feel all the blood drain from his face. 

“Dr. Garrison?”

This day cannot get any worse, please just pull the plug already.

Gary Garrison stood there frozen after recognizing Edenbrook’s resident paramedic equally frozen and red as a tomato. 

“Hi Mr. Aveiro!!!......hehe....I didn’t know you shop here.”

“Ummm....welll......I......I..... really......uhhhhh”.  
Stammering Raf looks on as Gary starts to shift around nervously.

Gary slowly starts to approach Raf, looking left and right before leaning in and whispering  
“You will like that oil, you can even lick it” he shares as if revealing the ultimate secret. Just then the sassy cashier comes out of the back room with a large box. “Here you go Mr Jerryson!”, she says brightly. Raf looks at the cashier in confusion.. “Jerryson? I think your mistaken his name is.....”  
“Ahem....hehe.....no mistake here....that’s me Jerry Jerryson” Gary frantically waves his hands wildly out of sight from the cashier to stop Raf from continuing.

“Ok, we’ll whatever, here you go”, the cashier extends her hand to give Gary the box.   
With a panicked expression Gary lunges attempting to snatch the box.   
“Uhhh... I’ll take that!”, he yells quickly before knocking the box out of her hands and spilling its contents onto the floor.   
Rafael watches as the huge double dildo falls to the ground with the box reading “King Cock Double Trouble Dildo”.

Gary seeing the horror scene in front of him unfold, freaks out and starts waving his hands in the air like a frightened hummingbird. He throws his doll with the gag and frantically runs out of the door knocking over the same table of vibrators. Hearing the familiar sound of buzzing devices hit the floor, the cashier rubs her temples and mumbles “three more days until vacation”. 

I need to get the hell out of here before anything else happens.

Raf quickly runs back up to the register and pays for his items then turns to head out when the he sees the door swing open. In that moment Rafael truly thought that he had done something vile and somehow the universe had turned against him because of the sweet, innocent, and friendly face who stood before him. 

“Hey Raf!”, petite little Sienna had walked in and stood right in front of him, cheery as ever. 

Somebody help me, ANYBODY!!!

“Hey......ummm.....Sienna......you.....uhhhh........you....shop here too?” Raf responded not even caring if what he was speaking was English.

“Oh no, I’m just here to pick up my cousin for lunch. You ready Jenna?!” Sienna leaned over and yelled over Raf’s shoulder. 

“Yeah just give me a sec, these two idiots knocked over this table twice today and I’m about to lose my ten dollar an hour patience” she yelled back in frustration.

Raf looked at Sienna with an uncomfortable smile, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand and in a low voice said, “Hey Sienna, would you mind not mentioning to anyone you saw me here?”. 

“Raf, you’ve got nothing to be embarrassed about but of course your secret is safe with me”, Sienna said proudly. 

Letting out a breath, Rafael turned to head outs when Jenna the cashier walked up to them.

“Ugh you know this loser Sienna?”  
“Um.....bye” Raf said sheepishly, pushing his way out the door.  
Rafael ran inside the car, locking the doors, and resting his head on the steering wheel.

Oh my darling, the things I would do for you.  
Raf thought before turning on the ignition and backing out of the parking lot to go home.


	6. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael gets busted bare ass naked by somebody other than his wife...
> 
> This is a 12 chapter fanfic of choices Open Heart that include most of the OH characters.  
> I do not own any of the Open Heart characters or Open Heart storyline .  
> Warning: Mature and Explicit content.

Chapter 6. Movie Night

Finishing up with her shift, Claire sat in her office gathering up her things when she looks down at a few notifications on her phone including a text from Rafael. 

Had to run an errand after my shift, omw to pick you and the kids up now.

Rafael hadn’t mentioned any errands he would be running today. It must’ve been something last minute. Claire thinks to herself.

Flipping through emails, Claire comes across a notification from the bank about suspicious activity purchase made from a store outside the city limits called “The Pleasure Box”. 

Now the thing about Rafael and Claire’s life was that it was pretty predictable on paper especially something like a bank statement. Their joint bank account showed regular purchases made at the grocery store, gas stations, baby stores, and Claire’s affinity for anything Amazon. So Claire set up a security feature that would notify both of them if something outside of their normal shopping habit or spending range was purchased on their account. 

But before Claire could open up her banking app, another notification of a phone call coming through came up and a picture of a smiling older woman flashed across the screen. 

“Hey Juliana! How are you?” Claire enthusiastically answers her grandmother in-law.  
“Hello my lovely granddaughter, I’m doing well and so are my beautiful great grandchildren. They look more like you and Rafael everyday”, she says as the twins both coo and babble in the background.  
“Aww that’s so nice, I hope they look like carbon copies of Raf when they grow up, can I talk to them?” 

“Of course, babies say Ola to mommy” Juliana says as she puts the phone on speaker. 

“Hi babies!!! Mommy loves and misses you so much. I hope you had fun at Vovo’s and I can’t wait to see you later!!!” Claire’s voice lights up as she speaks to her twin babies.

Listening on the other end, Claire hears one blow raspberries and the other sneeze into the phone. Her heart melting she says “I’m just finishing up with work now. I’m waiting on Raf to pick me up so he and I will be by to pick them up in about half an hour”. 

“Nonsense you’re exhausted, how about I swing by the hospital and take you and the babies home?” 

“Oh that’s so sweet, but I still have to stop by the grocery store, for some odd reason Rafael traded in his usual Caribbean cuisine for Italian and requested Eggplant Parmesan for dinner and Peach Cobbler for dessert” Claire explained to Juliana.

“Why don’t you order the groceries on the way and we’ll pick them up together? Come now, I don’t get to spend enough time with you and these precious babies, humor this old woman” Juliana chimes in. 

“Sure, why not” Claire laughs as she agrees.  
“Wonderful! I’m on my way with the little ones now” Juliana says as she ends the call. 

Claire looks back at the screen and begins to send a text message to Rafael. 

Change of plans babe, Juliana is picking me up with the kids. I’ll see you at home Querido😘😘😘

Claire shoves her phone in her pocket and bends down to gather up the rest of her things and head out when a she hears her office door open. 

Without looking up Claire answers “Whoever it is, I’ve saved enough hearts today, I’m tired, hungry, and whatever it is can wait till tomorrow”.

“Even if it’s an invite to a costume party?” the voice responded . Dr. Ramsey stood in front of Claire’s desk with a gold envelope in hand. 

“Oh hey, sorry I thought it was one of the interns” Claire looks up and responds apologetically.

“It’s ok, no worries. Anyway you and Rafael should come, everyone’s dressing up in different costumes and we are having the food catered in”. 

“Oooh sounds fun, I’ll definitely be there and hopefully I can convince Raf to dress up as Superman” Claire let’s out a giggle picturing her husband in tights that would hug every curve and bulge on his body.

“Yeah, we’re thinking about going as The Terminator and Sara Connor” 

“You two are adorable. So what’s on the menu?” Claire says as she takes the envelope. 

“Chicken, what else?”

Claire laughs as she grabs her handbag and jacket from her chair. 

“I’m excited, and we’ll definitely see you both there, thanks for the invite Tash”.

“Anytime”, she winks as she walks out of the office.

After receiving his wife’s text, Rafael drove home after one hell of a day.  
Let’s take a look at the checklist for today shall we:  
-Went up to our best friend for sex advice only to be intimated next to Bryce Car Accident Lahela.  
Check  
-Couldn’t consult with our own wife on a patient.  
Check  
-Tried to send sexy text messages to our wife only to be lost in translation with dinner.  
Check  
-Broke my phone in the bathroom trying to take a picture of my penis to send to my wife.  
Check  
-Drove across town to a sex shop and destroyed half the store trying to buy sex toys to spice things up with my wife, and bumped into not one but two doctors in said sex shop who now probably think I’m a sex fiend weirdo.  
Check  
Check  
Annnnnnnd Check.

Pulling into the parking lot, Raf’s determination was stronger than ever.  
I’ve got this, I’m not going let today get in the way of exciting my wife in bed.  
Raf quickly made his was up to his empty penthouse apartment and ran to the bathroom. Quickly stripping out of his work uniform he formulated a plan. He would take a shower, set the bindings and ties on their nightstand next to the flowers he picked up at the market, lay completely naked on their marriage bed while holding a rose large enough to cover his desire for his beloved. This was the perfect plan. Usually when Claire came home from work she would set the twins down for nap and get started on dinner. Only coming into the bedroom after wards to set her handbag and lab coat down. 

This is it and literally nothing can go wrong especially while we are at home alone. Raf thought. 

  
“Juliana you really dont have to help with the groceries and the taking the kids upstairs, I can call Raf down to come help me” Claire pleaded with her grandmother in-law as they unloaded the car and headed upstairs. 

“Oh minha filha, nothing brings me greater joy than helping my grandson and grand daughter in-law with their beautiful family. It also gives me a chance to visit and see him”, Juliana says brightly.

Claire and Juliana enter the apartment to find it eerily quiet. 

“Raf honey!!! We’re home!!! He might be in our room watching K dramas, I’ll put the kids up stairs in the nursery and then we can go find him” Claire looked around as she headed upstairs with Juliana and the twins in tow.

Hearing his wife arrive through the front door, Raf got ready in their bed, draping himself on top of the covers, bare ass naked and striking his sexiest pose. Or at least the sexiest pose he knew while holding a rather full long stem rose over his member. Raf waited patiently imagining her routine, alright let’s put the kids down for a nap, walk down the stairs, check the mail, and then walk towards the bedroom baby. Raf thought to himself until he heard the familiar sound of clicking heels against the hardwood floor getting closer and closer to their bedroom door. Rafael excitedly started to stiffen with excitement until he heard a second set of footsteps that accompanied his wife’s but before he could react the bedroom door swung open to reveal not only his beloved but his beloved grandmother as well. 

“VOVO!!!” Rafael screamed grabbing a nearby pillow to cover himself with.

“RAFAEL!!!” Juliana yelled at the same time, covering her eyes and quickly walking away. 

“Oh my goodness” Claire said as she pinched the bridge of her nose, finally looking up to her naked husband.

It was finally Claire’s turn to nervously stammer at her words, “uhhh....ummmm.....babe?”

“I’m going to put on some clothes and find a nice hole to climb in”, Raf groaned as he turned to get up from the bed.

Seeing her husband so dejected from his attempt at spicing up the bedroom, Claire skips over and captures Rafael’s lips in a fiery kiss.  
Embracing his naked form Claire beckons his head lower and whispers, “You know, I’d definitely like to see more of this with less company later”.  
He smiles in the crook of her neck and exhales a low hearty laugh.  
Claire let’s go of Rafael and walks back to the living room to find Juliana chuckling to herself.  
“Sorry, Juliana, I uhhh didn’t know Raf would be expecting me...ahem....like that” blushing Claire averts her gaze.  
“No apologies necessary my dear, I know all too well what goes on between husband and wife. Like I always say sex and food should be enjoyed without shame....and without ones grandmother” Juliana responds proudly. She walks over and kisses Claire on both cheeks before saying goodbye.  
“It’s so nice to see you and my sweet Rafael working to expand the family” Juliana says laughing over her shoulder as she strides out the door.

Claire stands there dumbfounded, shaking her head and biting her lip as she goes to get dinner started.

Later that night after a specially requested dinner and a much needed shower, Claire changes into her black lacey robe and heads up to the nursery to give the twins their last bottle before bed. She stops at the door when she sees Raf picking up their daughter, Luciana from her crib and consoling her cries. 

“Shhh...shhh, daddy’s here minha linda anjo” he whispered as he rocked Lucy against his chest and rubbed her back. Nothing in the world was sexier than seeing her husband care for their two children and watching them with love in his eyes, not even seeing his bare naked body on their bed.

Claire tapped on the door while juggling two warm bottles in her hands. Watching Rafael look up she walked over to him and held out her arms to take Lucy from him but instead he took a bottle to feed her and sat on the rocking lounger. Claire smiled and quietly picked up their son Lucas from his crib and followed suit in the rocking lounger next to Raf with the other bottle. 

“Raf baby?” Claire whispered while feeding Lucas his bottle.

“Hmm?” 

“Do you maybe want to stay up and watch a movie later? Both of us are off tomorrow and I’m not on call...soooo” Claire says with a wink.

“A movie with my love sounds like exactly what I need right now” Raf replies smiling and blowing Claire a kiss. 

Back downstairs after putting the twins down to sleep, Raf leans back on the armrest of the sofa and watches Claire stroll into the living room juggling a bowl of popcorn in one hand, two glasses in the other and a bottle of wine tucked under her arm. She sets them down on the table and begins to pour the wine. 

“How do you feel about a super steamy romance drama? I thought you might after your subtle display of affection earlier” she says grinning while handing him a glass of wine and sitting down right between his legs, leaning her back into Rafael’s board and bare chest. She could feel his member right through his sweatpants. 

“It’s been a long day my love and I was hoping to spend it with you after I got home” Raf said thinking back to all of the days interesting twists and turns. This is what he needed right now, his wife, alone, and comfortably in his arms.

Claire flipped through the streaming guide on the tv until she stopped at a title and then hit play. 

365 DNI flashed across the screen.

She tipped her head back staring at Raf and whispered “well now that you have me, what will you do with me?”.

Raf grinned as he thought of all the possibilities…


	7. If at first you don’t succeed...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raf and Claire reach an impasse in the bedroom...
> 
> This is a 12 chapter fanfic of choices Open Heart that include most of the OH characters.  
> I do not own any of the Open Heart characters or Open Heart storyline .  
> Warning: Mature and Explicit content.

Chapter 7.   
If at first you don’t succeed...

Raf grinned and raised an eyebrow at her before setting his wine glass down and tightening his embrace around his wife. He lowered his head into the crook of her neck and gently began trailing kisses and sucking where he knew she was most sensitive. 

Slowly grinding her backside against Raf’s hips, Claire could feel her husbands desire harden against her back. Taking Raf’s hands in hers, she guides them to the knot on her robe and gestures for him to pull it open. Letting the silky fabric slip away from her body, Rafael slides his powerful hands lower and lower until he reaches her thighs and forces them apart. Slipping his hands inside Claire’s underwear, he forces two fingers past her slick entrance finding her spot. Letting a moan escape her lips, Claire squirms as Rafael increases his rhythm. 

As Raf licks and bites Claire’s neck she reaches up behind her head and runs her fingers through his silky curls. Lightly fisting his hair Claire starts to tug on it, letting her husband know how badly she wants him.

Raf slowly glides one hand from her thigh slowly up the side of her body till he finally reaches her chest. Grabbing her breast firmly in one large strong hand Raf gives it a good hard squeeze, bringing a wave of pleasure and pain. 

Claire gasps and moans as a wave of longing washes over her.   
“Ugh......Oh! Rafael.....please” Claire cries out desperately as she braces herself against Raf’s hard body.

With his other hand still occupied, he turns his thumb and starts to circle her nub causing a stream of shooting stars to take over her field of vision. She moves her face to his and starts to kiss him deeply. Raf knows he’s starting to reach his limit. He’s never felt this wild and hungry before. Lost in a sea of Claire’s pleasure, Rafael’s control starts to disappear almost ignoring a low growl coming out of his throat. 

When Claire heard the growl, she could hardly contain her excitement. She pulls her lips away from Raf and gently snags his bottom lip with her teeth. 

“How about you have your way with me in our bed? I promise to not be on my best behavior” Claire said coyly but all Raf could think about was owning his beautiful wife’s body... 

Scooping her up in his arms, Rafael carries Claire to their bedroom, not breaking his gaze from her for a moment until he gently sets her down on the bed. Claire immediately grabs at Raf’s sweatpants and starts to push them down his hips along with his underwear until both hit the floor. Releasing his throbbing and leaking member Claire licks her lips in anticipation of taking him in her mouth before she glances over to the nightstand to something that catches her attention. 

Claire looks over to Raf and then glances at the nightstand where she sees the ties and bindings. 

“Why Mr. Aveiro, what exactly have you been hiding from me?” grinning Claire looks over to Raf before grabbing the ties of the nightstand.

Blushing and scratching the back of his head Raf responds “Well....I thought back to what you said last night about maybe...spicing things up so I got you these”, he touches the silk in Claire’s hands. 

“Wait, did you by any chance buy these today at a place called The Pleasure Box?” Claire asks with a devious smirk on her face. 

“Oh.... no... did Sienna or Gary tell you?” 

“What do Sienna and Gary have to do with you buying sexy bedroom ties?” Claire giggles. 

“It’s a very long story querida” Raf let’s out.

“One I’d love to hear one day, but no neither of them mentioned it. The bank alerts actually ratted out your........extra curricular activity”. 

“I guess I kinda forgot about those, hehe.... but in any case...may I?” Raf asks gesturing to the ties and binds still in her hand. 

“I thought you’d never ask baby” Claire whispers. 

Rafael leans forward, taking the ties from Claire and with shaky hands begins to cover her eyes. Tying it on the back of her head Raf bends down to her ear and whispers. 

“Is this ok? Is it too tight? Are you ok?”

Smiling Claire feels around for her husband’s face before kissing him and answering, “it’s perfect babe, keep going”.

Ok, ties are on and now for the silk binds, you’ve got this Raf, almost there, he thinks to himself.

He then gently grabs Claire’s wrists in front of her and binds them together.

Ok all set......now I just....ummm.....get to it....yep......going now.....right now........annnnnnnnd now........

Frozen solid, Rafael stood above his naked wife. He watched her lying on her back, eyes covered, and wrists bonded in front of her. 

No, no, no. This isn’t right, he thought. This wasn’t his wife. Not his Claire. She didn’t look like this. She looked helpless and..... and ....just wrong. Raf wasn’t used to seeing his wife so forced like she had been kidnapped. Tied up and so unnatural Raf thought. 

Everyday he looked at his wife, Rafael saw a Queen. Claire had creamy light golden skin with hints of natural pink on her cheeks. Warm Brown eyes that turned into deep pools of honey when the sunlight shone on them. Her waist curvy but propped up by full hips and a fuller backside. And her hair.....oh how he loved her silky, wavy, dark brown locks that reached past her backside. He could lose himself pulling, playing, and caressing her hair. Her thighs could really make Rafael lose all control. She had toned legs that ran up all the way to her voluptuous thighs and he just loved grabbing and parting them. She was perfect and beautiful. Everything about his wife just seemed so natural to him but looking at her now she looked different to him, she looked forced.

“Raf baby? Is everything ok?” Claire’s voice interrupted his thoughts as he scrambled to say something. 

“Uhhh yeah, why wouldn’t it be?” Rafael nervously responds starting to sweat, not knowing how to answer his wife.

“Because you’ve been standing there without moving for about five minutes, Rafael what is wrong? Is it me? Is it this?”, Claires voice starts cracking. 

“Claire no....it’s not .....that’s not it....you’re fine, I just.....”voice trailing off Rafael avoids her gaze, looking down at the floor.

Sitting up, Claire pulls the blindfold off and begins loosening the bindings on her wrists.

“What is holding you back? Because at this point, I don’t even think it’s about the sex anymore. You’ve been acting different for a few days now. At work, at home, even over the phone. Just tell me Raf, please!”, without realizing Claire had yelled out that last part, staring down her naked husband, and face hot with frustration. 

Both husband and wife stood still, not daring to move or even breathe. The air around them charged with tension and angst as they continued to stare at each other. Finally, Rafael speaks up, words coming out in a harsh whisper.

“Claire, I love you but I just can’t......I can’t do this and it’s.........getting to me......I’m sorry babe”, Rafael looked at his wife, eyes filled with regret and sorrow. He couldn’t do this one thing for her and now he couldn’t even touch or look at her without feeling inadequate. Why did her one request make him change the way he felt about everything. Whatever was going on shook Raf down to his core and now Claire had noticed and it worried her too. 

Claire looked at Rafael, really looked at him and watched walls go up all around him. The man that stood before her looked broken and scared and it made Claire feel like the world’s biggest bitch because she yelled at her husband for not satisfying her.

This time it was Claire’s turn to react. She kneeled down on the bed in front of Raf who was still standing near the edge, cupping his face with both hands she pulled him down to hers. Closing her eyes, Claire plants a kiss on his forehead and looks down. 

Resting her forehead against his and hands threaded through his soft silky curls she says softly “lo siento amor, I’m sorry my love for yelling and for being so hard on you and whatever it is that’s bothering you, I’ll be right here to help you through it.”

Holding back tears, Claire held her husband tightly and felt him wrap his arms around her in return. Feeling his head lower into the crook of her neck she heard a sniff accompanied by the feel of a tear that wasn’t hers roll down her chest. She continued to clutch Rafael tightly thinking to herself it was the first time ever since Claire had met Rafael that she saw the man of steel cry.


	8. Superman Saves The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raf and Claire get invited to The Ramsey’s costume party. Will it be a night to remember or will passions get the better of someone?
> 
> This is a 12 chapter fanfic of choices Open Heart that include most of the OH characters.  
> I do not own any of the Open Heart characters or Open Heart storyline .  
> Warning: Mature and Explicit content.

Chapter 8.   
Superman to the Rescue

That night Rafael held Claire in his arms as she slept. The night had ended in disaster, with Claire coming to the realization that Rafael had closed up apart of himself away to a place that even she couldn’t reach him. He replayed what happened over and over again. He had let her down again, broke down, and now couldn’t even imagine attempting to make love to her again. Seeing her like that almost frightened him.

There must be someway past this. I can’t be stuck like this with her. Rafael thought to himself exhaling a deep breath he didn’t realize he was holding in. 

The hours ticked by into the night and Rafael lay wide awake clutching onto Claire for dear life and gently stroking her long brown hair. 

I don’t have to be like this, we could have both if I found away around this stigma. I could give Claire what she wants, and I wouldn’t have to compromise who I am to give it to her, he thought.

Rafael looked down at Claire and gently grabbed her arm and squeezed it enough to test some particular waters but not enough to wake her. Thankfully she was a deep sleeper, not that he would ever dream of taking advantage of that. He felt his strength grip her arm in a loving squeeze but not in a harmful way. 

Could I do this, without feeling like I hurt her? He thought to himself while still gripping her arm. 

Raf let go of Claire’s arm, cradling her body closely against his, feeling the rise and fall of her breathing as it relaxed him to a peaceful sleep. 

Hours later Claire lay awake remembering the nights events. Tears filled her eyes as she remembered how broken her sweet Rafael had looked standing before her naked and scared. It tore her up inside that she had made him feel like that all because she wanted to kick things up a notch in bed. It was affecting him even now in the dead of night when she could feel him grabbing her arm and sensing him trying to practice and thinking she was asleep. 

Claire turned slowly so that she was facing her sleeping husband, looking at his gentle sweet face. With the back of her hand she stroked his temple and watched his full lips quiver in response. Claire took her thumb and brushed it gently across his lips before replacing them with her own lips. Giving Raf a slow sensual kiss while he slept, she whispered “It’s going to be ok baby; we are going to get through this”. Claire settles in beside Raf and pulls the blanket around both of them, falling asleep in her sweet husband’s arms. 

The next morning Rafael woke up alone in bed still trying to shake the feeling from the previous night but with renewed courage. 

Stretching, Raf got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen where he found Claire covered in oatmeal feeding the twins. 

“Good morning querida, so remind me again who’s feeding who?” Rafael says planting a kiss on her head and handing a towel to his beloved. 

“Apparently today mommy is the main course” Smiling Claire takes the towel from Raf. 

Raf quickly turns around and blushes at her innocent and unintended innuendo. 

“Soooo....plans today my love?” Raf asks walking over to the counter to pour himself a cup of coffee. 

“Uhhh... yeah actually, I meant to talk to you yesterday before we uhh....”

“Yeah” Raf cuts in. 

“Tash and Ethan invited us over for a dinner party tonight and it’s costume themed.”

The last place Rafael wanted to be was a party among other couples in happy and healthy relationships. If he said no Claire would know instantly that he would still be reeling from last night and want to talk about it. But if he agreed he could avoid another uncomfortable conversation by going and she would never be the wiser. 

“...so I told her I’d talk to you about it.”

“It sounds like fun but what about the kids?”

“Oh, I asked Juliana if she could come watch the twins tonight in case you said yes and she said she’d love to.”

“And costumes?”

“I was thinking.......maybe......my man of steel would dress up as his namesake?” Claire says batting her eyelashes and wrapping her arms around Raf’s neck.  
Standing on her tiptoes she leans into Raf’s ear and whispers seductively “And I could go as his Lois Lane” she says with a wink.

Rafael pulls Claire close to him feeling the soft curves of her body and presses his lips to hers. He kisses her long and deep trying to push the thought of the previous night out of his mind. 

Finally pulling away Rafael looks at Claire and with an exhale says, “do I have to wear the tights?”

“I’d love to see you in those tights, just like I know you’d like to see Lois Lane in her tight dress” Claire responds with a mischievous grin.

“Oh babies! The things I do for your mother” Rafael laughs and yells out to the twins who sit babbling in their highchairs.

“Daaaaaaa.......da!” a high-pitched shrill yells back from baby Luca.

Claire excitedly jumps up in Raf’s arms and peppers kisses all over his neck. 

“This will be great babe! Some time outside will do us both some good.”

Rafael thought that this could be a good distraction from the elephant in the room. A chance to escape and have some fun with everyone else from Edenbrook.

“Yeah it will amor”, Raf said softly.

As the evening settled in Claire stepped out of the shower and dressed in her sexy Lois Lane outfit which consisted of a tight black mini skirt, black lacey corset that peaked out from her white button-down blouse, sheer black pantyhose, and black stiletto heels. She decided to skip her contacts and grab her thick rimmed glasses for that added sexy librarian look and left her hair in sexy bedroom waves. Walking out of their bathroom Claire stops to watch Rafael pull on his Superman cape and examine himself in the mirror. While striking a very strong Superman pose Claire creeps behind Rafael and wraps her arms around him. 

“Oh Superman what I wouldn’t give for a little x-ray vision, but tell me Clark, do you like what you see?”, Claire pulls away from Rafael to stand before him back arched and hands on her hips.

“Wow...just wow, sometimes I still can’t believe I’m married to..... all of this” he responds while examining his wife.

Raf traces his hands over Claire’s curves, stopping at her backside and giving it a small squeeze, giving Claire a wink before remembering last night and letting go.

Claire stood on her tip toes and gave Raf a peck on the lips knowing how difficult it must be for her husband to overcome his internal struggle with trying to please her.

“We should get going baby” she says grabbing her clutch and heading out into the living room. 

Rafael and Claire walk arm in arm to Tash and Ethan’s penthouse. Stepping off the elevator and ringing the doorbell, Ethan Ramsey dressed as The Terminator opens the door. He was decked out in a black leather jacket and pants, sunglasses and what Claire hoped was a large toy gun in both hands

Nodding and gesturing to their outfits Ethan says in his best Terminator voice “Lois....Superman.... come with me if you want to live”.

“Sure thing Ethan” Claire responded snickering and following him inside the lavishly decorated living room. 

Inside Claire was surprised to discover that not only was there half of the staff from Edenbrook but a few close colleagues of Ethan. 

Raf and Claire take a few steps inside and spot a beautiful couple talking quietly amongst themselves. 

“Claire and Rafael these are some of my business colleagues from New York. This is Adrian Raines, he’s the CEO of Raines Corporation and this is his wife Dr. Olivia Raines. Olivia will be starting at Edenbrook this week as the new ER doctor”. 

Claire looks up at the man wearing a business suit and the woman next to him. She was blonde wearing a black leather dress and red trench coat, silver body chains hanging from her, and tall stiletto heels. 

“It’s great to meet you both, I’m Dr. Claire Aveiro, head of cardiology and this is my wonderful husband Rafael, he is Edenbrook’s best paramedic. His nickname is Superman” giggling Claire and Raf extend a hand to the Raines couple. 

“I still dont get why people call me that” Raf says sheepishly scratching the back of his head and blushing. 

“It’s nice to meet a few colleagues before my first day. I’ll be working the graveyard shifts to support the ER” Olivia responds while glancing up knowingly at her husband. 

“So, Olivia I kinda get your costume as a vampire hunter right? But what are you dressed up as Adrian?” Claire asks giving Adrian a puzzled look. 

“Go ahead babe do the thing” Olivia giggles and gestures Adrian in a hasty manner.   
He rolls his eyes and produces fangs. 

“Ccc....cool trick bu.....but.....you look pretty dressed down for a vampire” Claire laughs nervously before pulling Olivia’s arm and walking away.

Claire grabs Olivias arm walking away and says glancing over her shoulder “Real original”.

“He was faking right?”

“Yeah sure” Olivia responds flashing a set of equally pearly white fangs. 

“I think I need a drink.......I’ll go see if Tash made Sangria” Claire blinks rapidly and slowly let’s out a response. 

Olivia and Claire make their way back to their husbands finding Adrian with a glass with what she hoped was red wine. 

“You know you’re not really a slayer babe” Adrian looks up at Olivia and gives her a sexy half smile. 

“Yeah well I’ll still slay you in bed” she whispers wrapping her arms around him while Adrian nibbles at her neck.

Ugh 

Rolling her eyes Claire starts to walk away before being pulled to the side by Rafael.

Raf looks down at Claire and says “Querida you know you don’t have to introduce me that way to everyone”.

“In what way babe?”

“Edenbrook’s best paramedic or Superman”

“But you are and everyone loves Superman, I think it’s kinda sexy”. Facing her husband Claire mischievously runs her hands along Raf’s back and down his backside.

“Claire, what are you doing? We’re in public!” Rafael says through a forced smile.

“I’m just trying to have fun and loosen up, it’s a party Raf...........ugh you know what fine, I’m done! I need a drink, Tash!!!” walking away in a huff, Claire stomps away from Rafael running into Tash in the process. 

Holding out two glasses, Tash offers one to Claire. Tash Ramsey was dressed in a black tank top, matching cargo pants, black sunglasses and baseball cap. Draped across the front of her chest was a bulletproof vest and at her side a toy AK-47. She was the Sara Connor to Ethan Ramsey’s Terminator. 

Freakin adorable. 

It wasn’t that Claire was upset with anyone at the party but she was surrounded by happy couples who were probably leading amazing sex lives. Tash and Ethan looked like they wanted to devour each other on the dining room table and she was pretty sure they had. She was also pretty sure she had seen Tash cop a feel of Ethan’s.....chicken out of the corner of her eye when she first entered the party. 

“Hey I was wondering where you were, I reckon you could use one of these” Tash said while holding out a glass of her homemade white peach sangria. Without thinking Claire took both glasses. 

“Thanks Tash I really needed this” Claire gulped the first one down and was about to follow suit with the second when Tash grabbed Claire’s forearm. 

“Normally I’m all for drinking sangria like water but you look like you need that sangria to work out some angst” Tash gave Claire a worried look. 

“Rafael and I have been having some trouble in the bedroom and it just seems like he’s distancing himself from me. Everyday it just seems like its getting worse. I just wanted to spice things up a bit. It’s really starting to get to me and I know it’s been killing him too. I thought a night out with him would help but I can’t even have a little PDA without him pushing the idea to the side. So right now I could really use this drink.” Claire said letting out one long breath and downing her second glass of sangria. 

“Fair enough, but you and Raf will get through this. We all go through the ringer, I mean look what I went through with Ethan. I went from Rookie to being pressed up against his bedroom window naked.” Tash said with a wink. 

“Can I have another sangria?!” Claire yelled at a passing waiter. The waiter hands Tash and Claire another sangria off a silver tray.

“Let’s make a toast, to husbands and good sex! Huzzah!” Tash exclaims before clinking her glass against Claire’s.

“Oh hey look there’s Mandy, Mandy!!! Excuse me Tash” Claire awkwardly runs past Tash trying to escape the thought of the Ramsey’s making streaks against the large bay windows. 

“OMG Claire! How are you? I’ve missed you so much!” Mandy wraps Claire in a big hug. 

“I missed you too Mandy, or should I bow and call you Duchess Walker now, your Grace?”

“Haha, oh stop you know Drake and I aren’t like that”. Claire looked over at her friend dressed to the nines in her Duchy’s house colors. A long mermaid silhouette gown with flaming orange and red ombré colors decorated the sparkly lace details. Her husband Duke Drake Walker standing proudly beside her with his arms wrapped around her waist. He wore a casual suit that matched Mandy’s colors perfectly. 

“What are you both doing over here, shouldn’t you be in Cordonia?”

“We were both in town, think of it as a baby moon before the pressures of the Royal Heir start to fall on us”.

“Shut up! You’re pregnant?! Congrats to you both, wow and so quickly after you got married”. 

“Yeah, I’m surprised it didn’t happen way sooner, right Drake?” Mandy says with a sly smile that she gives her husband. 

“Come here Mancini” Drake whispers in her ear.

Claire watches on as Drake’s grip tightens around her waist and he nips at her neck while Mandy relishes his touch and let’s out a soft moan. 

IM NOT DRUNK ENOUGH FOR THIS PARTY, Claire thought to herself. 

“Over here babe! I should probably go see what Raf wants, I’ll see you two later.” Claire falsely excuses herself to get away from all the damn PDA. She couldn’t take it anymore. Everyone was shoving their physical affections in her face, everyone except the person who mattered most.

Claire made her way through the throngs of couples even seeing the ever stoic Zaid Mirani give Ines a peck on the cheek before hearing him say “that’s enough affection for tonight Ines”. She finally saw Rafael with his back to her looking like he was talking to another couple. Finally reaching him he turns to reveal Mr. and Mrs. broken headboard themselves. Ryanne and Bryce were dressed up as the perfect Ken and Barbie. Ryanne wore a hot pink silk dress with matching heels and hair bow on top of a blonde wig. Holding a handful of Ryanne’s ass in his hand Bryce stood next to her wearing short blue swim trunks, a blue patterned collared button down that was open exposing his board chest, white keds, and a blue ascot.

“Oh gosh Ryanne, Ken and Barbie? Really?” Claire asked sliding next to Raf. 

“We wanted to go as Tarzan and Jane, but we couldn’t find a loincloth long enough to cover him up” Ryanne says coyly draping her hands over Bryce’s chest. 

Taking her cue, Claire snatches two more glasses of sangria off a passing waiter’s tray.

She couldn’t get through the rest of the night sober inside this love fest of a party. To the rest of the world it looked like a normal party but to Claire it felt like an orgyfest.

“Querida you know I can’t drink if I’m the one driving” Raf looked at Claire who was still holding both glasses. 

Claire looked up at her husband defiantly while downing the first glass in one gulp. Then taking a swig from the second. 

“Who said the drink was for you? At this point I’ll need all the liquid courage I can *hic* get to make it through the rest of this porno party...ugh”.

Forgetting they were still standing in front of The Lahela’s, Ryanne speaks up breaking the mounting tension “come on let’s go see a doctor about some shots”. Turning to leave Bryce grabs Ryanne’s arm and holds her still, “what’s that saying? I hate to see you go but I love to watch you leave?”. Trying to break free of his grasp Ryanne offers him a smirk and rakes her husband over with hungry eyes.

“Mmm maybe we should’ve gone as Tarzan and Jane, then again we never would’ve left house” winking at Bryce she finally breaks free of him, grabs Claire’s hand and walks away. 

“My wife’s butt looks so damn good in that dress”.  
Bryce leans over the side watching her walk away “yeah I’d tap that”. 

Rafael shifts his weight uncomfortably hoping for an excuse to go home.

“So how goes it on the freak front my man?” Bryce asks winking and clapping a large hand on Raf’s shoulder. 

“I can’t Bryce, it’s just not in my nature and me trying to prove otherwise has built a wall between us. I literally broke down the other night right in front of her” Rafael stared at the floor throughout his confession.

“A few bumps in the road on the way to success, answer me this, what do you love most about Claire?”

“Everything, there isn’t anything I don’t love about her but specifically, her passion for life. Everything she does she does it with so much passion. Good, bad, and ugly”, there’s a twinkle in Rafael’s eyes while he speaks about his beloved.

“And what about your passion? How much passion are you putting into your life and I don’t mean just the sex. When you’re happy about something, how happy are you? When you are angry, do you become a storm of emotion? You should tap into that passion and then tap into........something else” he says raising an eyebrow and watching his wife talk to Claire from across the room. 

“You know that’s probably the most philosophical thing I’ve ever heard you say Bryce”.

“Thanks, I read it on a fortune cookie” Bryce responds proudly.

From across the room Ryanne ushers Claire to a table with several shots of vodka. 

“Here you need one of these” Ryanne grabs two shots off the tray right next to them. 

“Ugh you’re the second person to say that...ahhh Ryanne he’s shutting me out. What was supposed to be a good time spicing things up turned into Rafael completely shutting down. I just wanted to break in some furniture with him instead I think I just broke my own husband”. 

Ryanne pinches the bridge of her nose and shoves the shot in Claire’s direction. 

“Start drinking bitch or I will”

Claire grabs both shots and stares straight at Ryanne. 

“Yeah one of those was mine” Ryanne replies letting out a laugh. 

“Trust me I need them more than you. You go home and you and your husband break the headboard....ssss. I go home and my husband accidentally hits his head on the headboard getting out of bed. You see my struggle?” Claire let’s out in a tipsy stupor.

“Claire, I need to lay down some facts for you. You are too damn nice! Probably why you and Raf get along so well but not really helping you in this department. You need to step up and take charge because Raf is only going to pick up what you put down. Maybe you need to be the aggressor and get Raf to react to it. If you keep excusing him the both of you are going to keep running around in circles.”

“You’re right Ryanne, I just need.....uhhh.....to take control ........and uhhhh.....Raf will.......*hic* follow.......you know.......the thing you just said.......yeah......” Claire answers back in what is a clear drunken stupor while taking another shot. 

“Are you ok?” Ryanne asks watching Claire trip and stumble her way over to her husband. 

“I’m fine! And I’m totally.....*hic* ok and ready to do this” 

Claire marches up to Rafael and grabs his neck and lowers his face to hers. 

“Come here Superman! Lois Lane has some kryptonite for you!” Claire says loudly.

She captures his lips in a fiery kiss while running her hands up Rafael’s backside and giving it a nice squeeze.

Raf gives in for a moment before feeling all eyes on them in the room and pushing Claire away. 

“Claire what’s gotten into you?!” Rafael yells out.

“Not my husband that’s for damn sure!”

Claire begins to look around the room watching as all eyes are on their interaction. Flustered and drunk she yells out,  
“What?! Thats my husband! I married him for his tight ass!!!”.  
And with that she took her hand and smacked it right across that tight ass. 

It was the ass slap heard around the world.

The room goes completely silent except for the Lahelas that are howling with laughter.  
Ethan pinches the bridge of his nose as Tash looks wide eyed fighting back laughter.   
“Get it Claire!!!” Ryanne yells doubling over in laughter. Olivia hides her face in Adrian’s neck holding back uncontrollable laughter. 

The room watches as Rafael’s face flashes from tickle me pink to tomato red. He turns to face Claire who is stumbling on her feet. 

“Honey.....ahem.....I think it’s time to take you home” Raf nervously laughs trying to maintain whatever composure he had left while trying not to make an even bigger scene. 

Claire stumbles crashing into Rafael’s chest and in a drunken and weak response says “but I love you......nnnnnhhhhh”. 

“I love you too, that’s why we have to go” Raf scoops Claire over his back, caveman style, while Claire bangs her fists against his back. 

“RAFAEL AVEIRO PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!!!”

“Goodnight everyone! Thanks for a great party Tash and Ethan!” Raf calls out as he hauls Claire over his back and makes his way out of the penthouse. 

Back inside the car, Raf carefully sets Claire down into the passenger’s seat before climbing in the driver’s seat and taking off into the night.   
Driving in silence Claire finally turns her head to look at Raf whose expression is a stone-cold poker face.

“You know I’d feel much better if you would yell at me” Claire finally spoke up. 

“And what exactly would that solve? Listen querida, I’m sorry about pushing you away......and not just at the party” Raf admitted the last part with a lot more remorse than what he intended.

“You don’t have to apologize, I’m the one who made a fool out of us and our marriage”. 

“Claire we wouldn’t be in this mess if I could learn how to satisfy you the way you want. I just want to get past this, give you what you want without freezing up because of my nerves about not knowing what to do, not hurting you, and understanding all of this”.

Silence held the air until Raf calls out to his wife, “Claire?”. 

In the passenger seat Claire had fallen asleep and a low snore was coming from her mouth.   
Just as Rafael pulls to a stop light, he takes off his cape and drapes it over his very drunk beloved.  
Leaning over between the seats, Raf placed a kiss on Claire’s cheek and whispered “no matter what I’ll always be there to save you Lois. Whenever you need me the most, I’ll be there, I promise”.


	9. Lex Luthor Enters The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire attempts something new to help her and Raf with their bedroom troubles and a familiar doctor enters Edenbrook that could potentially mean trouble for Rafael and Claire.
> 
> This is a 12 chapter fanfic of choices Open Heart that include most of the OH characters.  
> I do not own any of the Open Heart characters or Open Heart storyline .  
> Warning: Mature and Explicit content.

Ch 9. Lex Luthor Enters the Game

The next morning Claire shifted slightly in bed stirring from her sleep with an industrial sized hangover. Raf had changed her clothes and put her into a nightgown and cleaned her face with a makeup wipe. 

Ugh why does he have to be so damn perfect?! It’s like he makes it impossible to be mad at him. 

Turning over and looking at the nightstand there was a bottle of water, 2 ibuprofens, and a note that read:

Good Morning Querida

I already took the kids to Vovo’s, I’ll see you later.

Love, Superman

Claire sat up in bed frustrated, tired.........and needing to release some tension. 

She remembered the birthday gift that Ryanne had given Claire for her last birthday. 

Claire walked over to her dresser and opened it to reveal a pile of scarves. She dug her hand around until she found what she was looking for. Inside she pulled out a very large purple vibrator. Attached was a note that said “the gift that keeps on giving ;)”.

Rafael had made it clear that their sex life was on the rocks and he was becoming more distant. 

She missed her husband’s body and the way it felt against hers. He had broad shoulders and powerful muscular arms that tensed up around her. She loved tracing the veins along his flexed arms with her finger. His chest and torso were carved perfectly to reveal chiseled abs. Claire also liked to give her gorgeous husband a peak from behind at his “tight ass” that she regrettably smacked last night but damn the feel of it was soooo good. Raf’s ass was tight, toned, and firm. And his sturdy thick thighs ran all the way up to his most prized possession. 

Before Claire and Rafael had ever gotten intimate, she suspected what kind of large snake Rafael could be hiding under his uniform but in no way was she ready for the anaconda that sprang forth when they had sex for the first time. Not only was her sweet husband very much endowed but his girth matched the rest of his thick muscular body. Claire licked her lips imagining her husband’s long thick member dripping for her. She touched herself with one hand while still holding the vibrator in the other. 

Claire couldn’t take it anymore, so she decided to take matters into her own hands...literally.

Later that morning Raf entered the house and carefully shut the door. He knew that Claire’s head was probably killing her. 

I think I will make her breakfast, he thought.

He slowly made his way to the bedroom door and became concerned when he heard the low moaning coming from inside the room. He lightly turned the doorknob and glanced at the in-suite thinking that the love of his life was probably inside puking her guts out. Slightly confused by seeing a small mountain on the bed instead, Raf continued walking inside. The moans were growing louder and coming from under the comforter.

“Mmmmmm......Oooooooo.........yessssssssss”, Claire moaned out loudly.

“Querida?” Raf softly called out to the mountain but instead of her responding he heard a light buzz and a gasp coming from under the covers. 

With his brow knitted in concern he grabbed the corner of the comforter and pulled it away from his wife’s body. Dumbstruck, Rafael stared at the scene in front of him for a few minutes not able to move or even breath.

Laying in the middle of the bed with her knees raised and a neon purple dildo lightly grazing her bud was his beloved wife.

Raf could see how turned on Claire was from where he was standing. He swallowed hard standing there looking at the most arousing thing he’d ever seen. Her juice running down her inner thighs, her supple breasts bouncing to the motions of her body while her nipples lay erect and hard against her night shirt. Raf could feel the front of his uniform grow very tight in a particular area and his mouth run desert dry. 

Oh how he wanted to run his dry tongue over the juice that ran down her thick thighs and then up to her juicy core.

This is probably what people mean when they say the thirst is real, he thought.

He continued to watch her stroke the dildo in and out with one hand while touching her breasts with the other. Each stroke more punishing than the last. She writhed on the bed in waves of pleasure stroking herself with the device while pinching and twisting her nipples. 

Suddenly snapping out of the fantasy, an angry cry comes from the enticing woman laying on the bed. “RAFAEL!!!WHAT THE HELL???!!!” Claire yells turning a shade of red that puts a tomato to shame. 

As Claire scrambled to cover herself from her husband, she became very angry that yet AGAIN he had interrupted her chance of getting off. 

“Babe...I....uhhh......” Raf started to say while quickly and without purpose covering his eyes. His words trailed off because he was at a loss for words. 

Frustrated and irritated, Claire jumped up from the bed and poked her fingernail into Raf’s hard pecs. Somehow the fact that his body was so hard made her even more furious. 

“Rafael I can’t take it anymore!!! I need a release and if you won’t give it to me, I’ll do it my damn self and you can leave or stand there and watch me but no matter what I’M GETTING MY RELEASE!!!” Claire yelled out to her frozen husband.

“What do you want me to do, Raf?!? You won’t lay a hand on me and I’m sick of it! It’s time you were taught a lesson” she continued, punctuating each word with a poke to his chest in between. She stood defiantly in front of him, her anger and arousal bubbling over. 

Rafael couldn’t speak, couldn’t breathe, and couldn’t blink. He stood there attempting to gather his thoughts and formulate a sentence. He felt his lips move but nothing came out. 

“Come here” Claire let out before grabbing Rafael by his muscular forearm and leading him to a nearby antique chair that Juliana had gifted them on their 1-month anniversary. It seemed silly to him at the time but now under his wife’s watchful gaze Raf was happy that it was there.

“You need to sit in that chair....”  
Claire bit out while pushing him down.   
“.....And don’t move!” sending him a lethal look. Obediently Raf silently nodded and watched Claire turn her back to him as her full round backside swayed gently back and forth as she walked over to the dresser and started to pull out several scarves. She angrily turned around and marched back to where he sat. 

“Put your hands on the arms, Raf” she instructs him in a growl. Raf placed his forearms on the arms of the chair with curiosity. 

What on earth is she going to do? He thought as he felt a wave of desire pool into his pelvis and his manhood swell, fighting hard against his pants. 

Claire turned back to Raf and saw that he was being a good boy listening to her. With a smirk she saunters up to him and teasingly runs the end of a brightly patterned scarf along his neck and head. “Don’t move” she bends down and looks him in the eye. Claire grabbed Rafael’s collar with both hands before bowing her head down to his collar bone. Sticking out her tongue, she glides it from the bottom of his neck to the corner of his mouth.

“Ooooooh o amor da minha vida........mmmmmm” Raf moaned loudly getting lost in his native tongue as Claire nipped and sucked at his neck. 

“Shhhh shhhh, you need to sit quietly like a good boy and enjoy the show” she whispered and smiled against his hard chest. 

Raf watched in rapt attention as he saw her tiny pink tongue dart out of her mouth and make him gasp in want as he felt her leave a hot wet trail from the base of his neck up to his lips. His heart stuttering when he felt the gauzy silk of the scarf being tied firmly against his wrist onto the armrest of the chair. He watched his beautiful wife sit back on her haunches with a self-satisfied grin as she tugged firmly on the knot to make sure it stayed put. 

Claire stood up and stared at him with hunger in her eyes as she stepped away from him. Her long brown hair grazing her full breasts as she reached up and slowly started to unbutton her night shirt. Rafael watched as her lovely tanned skin turned a deeper bronze with a pink flush that now covered her body. A deep desire to reach out and help her shed that nightshirt seared in his body as he watched her lower the shirt to the floor then his eyes followed her soft hands gliding up the curves of her body. Raf’s body responded in return. Sweat threatening to pool his neck, knuckles gripping the armrests, and his rock hard throbbing length aching to be set free of his pants. 

Claire pretended that her very masculine husband was not sitting tied to an antique chair at the end of the bed watching her as she touched herself. She honestly couldn’t believe that she was doing this in front of him, but she had to admit that the desperate look in his eyes right now was making her feel very beautiful and powerful. 

She turned to their bed and did a slow crawl to the middle of it while on all fours she turned her head to look at Raf. She wanted to make sure he got a perfect view of the show she was about to put on and based on the huge bulge in his pants he was really enjoying it so far.

Raf watched as Claire got on all fours looking at him steadily in the eye with lowered lids and seductively ran her tongue over her bottom lip. He eyed her hungrily as her teeth gently caught her lush bottom lip and he wished it was his instead. In response he let out a low moan and licked his lips. His beautiful wife then lowered and slowly stretched her upper body down to the mattress. Leaving her full round ass in the air. Raf flexed his fingers, his palm itching to caress it. He strained his arms against the scarves hoping that the knot wasn’t tied too tight. He wanted to jump up and grab her by the hips and just lose himself plunging deep inside of her with a carnal need. His breathing and moans turned harder as he watched Claire pick up the dildo that was laying on the bed next to her. 

Claire grasped the purple toy in her hand and gently ran the tip along her slit. Claire was so turned on and wet that every time the toy dragged near her bud the tip of the toy dipped into the crevice causing stab of pleasure to course through her lower half. With a groan she turned the toy so that it slipped inside with a slick ease. 

From the end of the bed she heard an echoing moan. 

“Claire......babe......ughhhhh......please let me touch you!!!” Raf let out a cross between a yell and a moan. 

“Mmmmm.....noooo....ugh.....Raf.......nnnnn......you had your chance.......ah.....” Claire moaned while writhing in pleasure. 

She slowly pushed and pulled the toy out of her. The pleasure causing her to increase her pace. From far away she heard Raf begging her to let him loose. She lowered the rest of her body to the bed and turned onto her back. Her fingers flicked down to the toy and pushed the buttons that turned the vibration part on. She used one hand to pump the toy in and out of her between raised knees. Raising the other hand to her breast, she tightly squeezed the heavy globe, working her fingers around to pinch her nipples. 

Breathing heavily, she imagined Raf on top of her slamming his manhood inside of her over and over again. She imagined his strong arm curled around her back pulling her upper body tightly to his as his strong hands clasp tightly in her hair. His other arm curled around her thigh opening her wide, bringing her knee up to her shoulder as he rocked into her mercilessly. She imagined her unbelievably gorgeous husband biting and licking from her collarbone to her ear, leaving behind marks of his desire. She felt her body ramping up to her breaking point and could hear Raf demanding to be let loose from the chair. The growl in his demands setting her off. 

“Claire untie me now!” Raf yelled out as he watched his wife rock wildly against her pleasure. 

Claire had never heard Raf yell at her like that ever. His voice loud and demanding. Through half lidded eyes she could see Raf fighting against his binds, his body twisting and attempting to overpower the antique chair and ties. The raw animalistic power that radiated from her husband coupled with the sensation of the vibrator was what sent her over the edge.   
Finally blinded by a white light, Claire’s climax exploded violently sending her body twitching and shaking in pleasure while she screamed Rafael’s name.

“RAFAEL!!!!!!!” 

A frustrated groan escaped Raf who was ready to break the antique chair in order to break free and grab his wife.

Claire laid on her back breathing heavily, trying to recover from her climax. After a few moments she sat up remembering her husband who was still tied to the chair. 

She hopped off the bed and walked over to him avoiding his gaze until she stood right in front of him. 

“Amor get me out of this thing. Is this what we’ve come to? Devices?” he asked a confused and frustrated look across his face. 

Claire turned her head ignoring his question, knowing that their sex life was looking a little different these days. She was essentially just putting a bandaid on a much bigger problem they had, but she was willing to try something different for the both of them. 

“I need you NOW!” Raf yelled again.

Claire jumped at his reaction, but she wasn’t ready to let him go yet. 

“Babe no, because it’s time I took care of you now. You need this just as much as I do” she said kneeling on the floor in front of him. 

Claire reached up to the front of Raf’s pants and very slowly undid his zipper. 

His throbbing rock hard length sprang out. She stared at it, licking her lips watching him drip his sweet man juice down her chest. Claire reached up to her husband to give him a quick peck before diving back down and wrapping her lips around his member. Holding him by the base Claire licked his head and swirled her tongue around his length.

“Mmmm.....Claire.....uhhhhhh.......please.....I....I need to......touch you......pl....please........nnnn ” Rafael moaned throwing his head back and pulling at the binds. 

Rafael’s erection jerked and twitched as Claire’s lips rubbed up and down his shaft. He watched as her full lips wrapped around him, sensuously licking up his moisture and teasing his tip with her tongue.

Claire began to pepper sweet kisses around his hard length while looking directly at her husband. She gave him one last devious look, raising her eyebrow before taking him completely in her mouth and forcing him to the back of her throat. Claire held his entire length in her mouth, tickling her throat, and feeling him twitch in pleasure until she heard something break both physically and mentally. 

“UGHHHHH.............CLAIRE!!!” Rafael roared breaking free of his binds. Claire released Raf from her hold around him and stood up before him.

Juliana’s anniversary gift had snapped at the armrests and were dangling from Raf’s forearms. Rafael jumped up from the now broken chair and began to rip the bindings off before charging at his wife. 

Shit!!! This is it!!! YASS!!! He’s gonna fucking lose it and I’m about to get hit with a Rafael sized bus, Claire thought to herself, giddy with excitement as she watched him run towards her. 

Rafael grabbed Claire by her hips and carried her over to the bed caveman style before slamming her onto the mattress. Claire sat up and inched her way to her husband at the edge of the bed, grabbing his clothes and helping him tear them off. Making quick work of his uniform Raf stood bare before his wife ready to strike. With her back against the mattress he grabbed her ankles up to his chest and bent his head down to Claire’s neck. 

This is amazing!!! He finally did it, he finally...wait....huh....what the fuck???!!! Claire stopped and felt Raf pepper sweet butterfly kisses along her neck, collar bone, and chest. His hands caressing her backside and all over her body. 

NO NO NO!!! HE HAD IT!!! HE WAS ABOUT TO......UGHHHHHHHHH.......FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!! AWWWWWW DAMN IT CARE BEAR WHY???!!! Claire frustrated, confused, and disappointed folded her arms across her chest like a pissed off toddler and watched her husband make love to her the only way he knew how. 

Raf climbed onto the bed parting her legs and lowering himself gently onto her petit frame. Careful not to put all of his weight on her he rocked his hips against his beloved getting lost in his own sea of soft and gentle pleasure. Problem was that he thought all along that this was his version of rough. 

Excited about his progress Rafael looked at Claire and asked “Querida how does this feel?”.

Not wanting to hurt or disappoint him into shock again Claire uncrossed her arms, looked up at him and for the first time ever lied to her sweet husband. 

“Uhhhhh....It was uh....gr...eat querido....sooooo good babe, love love love” she said as convincing as she could make it but Rafael sensed otherwise. He knew his wife too well to know she was not being honest and cared for him too much to let him down. 

Claire faked a loud moan to let Raf know she had climaxed and felt Raf pick up his pace to signal that he was close. 

Raf bucked his hips faster, movements becoming erratic until he stiffened and groaned.

“UGH CLAIRE!!!” he yelled exploding inside his beloved. Body still shaking and breathless he rolled over next to Claire almost forgetting that she was still unhappy with his performance. 

Claire grabbed her cellphone and checked her messages flooding her screen. The one that stood out the most was one from Ethan Ramsey. She sat up on her elbows and turned to her teddy bear husband “We need to get ready for work babe, Ramsey just texted me, he’s called an emergency meeting and I...uh need a shower, you can join me if you want to, if not it’s ok”. She gave Raf one last wishful look before sliding off the bed and disappearing into the bathroom.

Feeling defeated once more Raf stretched out on the bed and felt even more disconnected from Claire. He knew that not only did she lie but that she also faked her climax. 

I’m a failure as a husband. I gave it my best and I still came across as a marshmallow. This is hopeless, Raf sat thinking to himself. 

Never had Rafael been in a situation where he had failed so many times at the same thing and still couldn’t get it right. It frustrated and depressed the hell out of him. Claire was perfect in every way shape and form and deserved the world. The nations most prized cardiologist, diagnostician, wife, and mother. 

She could have chosen anyone she wanted as her husband who could fill her every need and she picked the one that couldn’t, he continued to pick apart his life until he heard the water turn off and snap him back into his current reality.

What exactly did she see in me? He thought.

A very awkward car ride to the hospital later Rafael and Claire made their way into the diagnostics room where both Dr. Lahelas sat on the couch looking particularly comfy and content with themselves, Tash stood proudly next to her world famous diagnostician husband, and newbie Dr. Olivia Raines was sitting by the conference room table. As they both entered, the room went silent but the look on everyone’s face was of the elephant in the room. The dinner party fiasco. 

“I’m not gonna slap my husband’s ass again if that’s what everyone is thinking” Claire bitterly let out. The last few days had been an absolute sexual nightmare that Claire just wanted to forget. 

“You good?” Ryanne asked looking up at Claire from where she sat  
“IM FINE!!!” Claire shouted back.  
“Ok well damn, not so loud, shit” Ryanne replied turning her head.

She turned to her husband whose hand was on his forehead obviously trying to forget the words that had just left his wife’s mouth. 

“I’ll see you at lunch” she sadly said giving him a peck on the cheek. 

“Yeah” he responded clearly bothered by their bedroom tension as well. 

“Actually, Rafael you may want to stay for this as well, this meeting could potentially concern everyone in this room” Ethan spoke up stepping forward and addressing everyone. 

“We have a new patient that would require each one of your specialties to diagnose and cure. We also have to bring in another doctor who specializes in this particular type of treatment for the patient. The reason I asked all of you to come in to discuss this beforehand is because the doctor who will be joining us is Dr. Carrick from Mass Kenmore and one of you will have to work closely with him to reach a diagnosis”, Ethan let out that last part with a little more disgust than he intended to. 

“This may present a problem as Tobias is quite flirty and all of us are married, someone would have to sacrifice themselves for the good of the patient. I reckon I could give it a try for the patients wellbeing” Tash responded looking at her husband. 

“Tash, I don’t feel comfortable with you being around Tobias. And I don’t trust myself not to punch him again if he acts in any way that isn’t professional” 

“You don’t trust yourself not to punch him or get jealous?” Tash stepped towards Ethan laying a loving hand on his chest and looking up at him. 

“Both” Ethan replied wrapping his hand around his wife and giving her a slow kiss. 

“Ahem” Claire cleared her throat uncomfortably trying to shake the awkward display of affection in front of her. “Sorry allergies”.

Next to Claire, Ryanne bolted up from the couch. 

“I’ll do it!” she said suddenly. 

“Umm I think the fuck not, Ryanne sit your fine ass down” Bryce stood up and grabbed his wife by the back of her lab coat and forced her back down. 

“Uhhh.....I don’t know who this guy is but I can try it” Olivia spoke up from the conference room table.

“Olivia, Dr. Carrick isn’t the type of guy you want to hang around. He likes to play mind games, he’s super manipulative, and I only met him once, but Adrian seems like the type to snap someone like a twig if Tobias came onto you” Claire answered. 

Looking around the room Claire knew what she had to do. What the hell did she have to lose she thought. A new case would be a good distraction to what was not going on in her bedroom. 

Stepping forward Claire looked up at Ethan and said, “I’ll do it, I’ll be the scapegoat”. 

Rafael grabbed Claire’s hand and started to pull her back, but she instantly slipped out of his grasp. 

“I can handle myself around him. I’m fine, it’s just treating a patient and nothing more” she said without looking up at her husband. 

“Claire, I don’t feel comfortable with you being around him like that. He’s a notorious and shameless flirt and I don’t want you around him. Please think about this” Rafael pleaded with his beloved. 

Turning around Claire stared directly into Rafael’s eyes and said “Rafael sometimes we have step out of our comfort zones to get what we want. To better help the patient one of us has to team up with him and you don’t get to make that decision for me. I’m a big girl and I can handle myself”.

Claire knew that those words cut through him like a knife, but she was frustrated and at that point didn’t care. 

Raf grabbed Claire’s wrist and through gritted teeth whispered “No”. 

Breaking free of his grasp Claire defiantly stared up at her giant husband and held her hand out to the side “where’s the patient file? I’ll do it”.


	10. Two’s a couple, Three’s a crowd...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Rafael catches Claire in an intimate position with Tobias and which doctor offers Raf some sage advice from his experience in the bedroom?
> 
> This is a 12 chapter fanfic of choices Open Heart that include most of the OH characters.  
> I do not own any of the Open Heart characters or Open Heart storyline .  
> Warning: Mature and Explicit content.

“Rafael what exactly has gotten into you?”  
Claire exclaimed as she dragged her husband into her office and closed the door. 

“You can’t be serious right? Teaming up with Dr. McFlirty to help diagnose a patient knowing his behavior”.

Rafael stood before his wife, pushing a hand through his hair and folding his powerful arms across his chest. 

“This is my job, to diagnose and treat patients. Tobias is here to assist in that. Ramsey wouldn’t have invited him to assist if we didn’t absolutely need him and are you forgetting he also saved your life as well?”

That struck a serious nerve with Raf. 

Without thinking Raf blurted out, “So in exchange for saving my life he gets to sleep with my wife?”

“Ahem... Am I interrupting anything?” a slow drawl cut through the air and a familiar doctor entered the room. 

Tobias Carrick made his way across Claire’s office in powerful strides and stood right in front of the now tense couple. 

“Dr. Carrick, thank you so much for coming, it’s great to see you again”, Claire broke away from glaring at her husband to extend her hand out to Tobias. 

“Please Claire, call me Tobias, I think after all these years we can afford to be a little... intimate with each other” bringing it to his lips, Tobias took Claire’s outstretched hand and kissed the top of it... slowly.

“Wow you don’t waste anytime” Rafael said bitterly and gruffly while shooting Tobias a death stare. 

“Rafael!” Claire knocked her elbow into her husband’s side. 

“Tobias, you remember my husband Rafael. You helped save his life from a deadly maitotoxin” she spoke while darting her eyes to Raf. 

“Ahh yes, how have you been Rafael?” Tobias stuck his hand out to greet him. 

Rafael looked at his outstretched hand and instead of shaking it he wrapped his powerful arm around his wife’s torso. 

“The both of us and our two beautiful children are doing well, thank you” Raf said tightening his embrace around his wife. 

Fighting against his strain, Claire pushes Rafael off and wiggles out of his grasp. 

“Yes well we have a lot to cover so you can go babe, Tobias and I have a lot to go over with this patient file” Claire turns to her husband and shoots him a death glare.

Raf gives her one last longing look before turning around and leaving the two doctors together. 

Just as Raf exits the room he hears his beloved whispering and laughing with the man who challenged his insecurities.

They are just working, it’s fine, you can handle this. He’s a very charming, charismatic, confident, and very attractive doctor but you........you are her husband, and she chose you. On the other hand, Tobias probably wouldn’t have any trouble commanding the bedroom with Claire and giving her exactly what she wanted.

Heading down to the emergency room of the hospital, Rafael sees a very familiar blonde doctor that very recently became a new addition to Edenbrook.

“Dr. Raines?”

“Oh hey Rafael how are you?” Olivia spoke looking up from a file she had in her hand. 

“Ummm.....well......” Raf struggled to find the right words. 

“Is everything ok?”

“No, it’s not but I was wondering if I could ask a favor from you. Do you think you could keep an eye on my wife while she’s around Dr. Carrick” he said shifting his feet nervously. 

“Rafael, I haven’t known the both of you very long but I can tell Claire loves you. Even at the party every chance she got to sneak a glance at you her face lit up. You don’t have anything to worry about” Olivia gave a comforting pat to Raf’s arm and continued down the hall. 

“So I’m thinking we should test for the normal suspects like Addisons, Vitiligo, and possibly Celiac disease” Claire stood next to Tobias bent over her desk looking over scans and the patient file. 

Tobias looked on intently...but not at the patient file. His eyes lingered down her body, bent over the desk, and full bottom in perfect view. He leaned closer and reached his hand to graze her lower back. 

Rafael is one lucky man to go home to this little slice every night. I’d like to pull her luscious hair and make her scream my name all night long.   
Losing himself in his own thoughts. Tobias didn’t notice Claire had turned around and stood before him. 

“Tobias what are you doing?” Claire spoke her voice stern and attentive. 

“You seemed a little tense, I just thought you might want to relax a bit”

Tobias leaned closer and placed his hands on Claire’s shoulders. 

She tensed up and winced at his touch.

“I am completely fine and you are crossing a very serious and unethical line Dr. Carrick” she said wiggling free of his grasp. 

“Claire admit it, you’re tense and I’m guessing hubby may have something to do with it. Am I right?”. He raised an eyebrow at Claire while leaning on her desk, arms folded across his chest, and a cocky grin across his face. 

“That is none of your concern, Rafael and I are just fine! He’s fine, I’m fine, we are all just fine!!!”

Pacing away from Tobias, Claire crosses her arms against her chest, looks down, and starts to tear up. 

Not expecting this from his colleague, Tobias walks slowly towards Claire and puts a comforting arm on her shoulder. 

“Hey look I’m sorry for that. Are you ok?”

Taking a deep breath and lifting her glasses to wipe her tears Claire turns to Tobias.

Tobias stared straight up at Claire and offered a kind smile. This wasn’t the time for him to be an arrogant and cocky jerk. She needed a friend to talk to when she couldn’t talk to her husband. 

Patting her back Tobias spoke up softly to his troubled friend.

“Claire if there’s one thing I know very well about you is that you love Rafael. Even fighting with him your eyes still sparkled when you watched him leave the room. You would never do anything to hurt him and you’ve always fought for him. Nothing will ever change the way you truly feel about him or the level of desire and love he feels for you. Not even a ruggedly handsome and jealous colleague” he laughs and says with a wink. 

“Answer me this question, what do you love most about Raf?”

“Tobias we don’t have all day, we’ve got a patient to save, if I start to list things we will be here all day”

“Humor me for a few minutes” he continued to smile and offer his support.

“I couldn’t exactly give you a clear answer because I love everything about him. Absolutely everything. Everyday when I wake up next to him he fills my heart with such joy. He’s selfless, humble, loyal, caring, strong, sweet, sexy, charming, brave, kind, and truly one of kind.”

“You see there’s nothing wrong with him or you for that matter. The both of you love each other and that’s not going to change. When the both of you realize that it’s not you against him, it’s the both of you against the problem, things will start to fall into place.”

“That maybe the wisest thing I’ve ever heard you say Tobias. And just so we’re clear I take our jobs very seriously so I’d like to keep things between us strictly professional and platonic, but I appreciate the friendly advice” she said giving him a small smile. 

“Shhh, don’t go telling anyone, I’ve got an image to maintain” he playfully shoves Claire and they both sit there laughing before returning to their differential diagnosis. 

Later that afternoon Rafael tried taking Olivia’s advice and put the thought of Claire and Tobias inappropriately together out of his mind. It was lunch time and he hadn’t heard from his wife all day and they always made a habit of no matter how busy things were to always have lunch with each other. 

He figured with the big case Ramsey had brought in she’d be busy with the diagnosis so he decided to bring her lunch instead. 

Raf quickly made his way to her favorite French cafe down the street and ordered her favorite, a croque monsieur panini with extra butter, a cup of baked potato soup, iced green tea and a mini chocolate croissant. Tension was still high on their end but Raf knew there was no point in holding onto what happened earlier and instead wanted to make it up to her. 

Walking back into the hallway to Claire’s office, Raf carried the small cafe bag stopping at her door. He knocked before letting himself in only to find the room was completely empty. Raf found this a little odd because he knew if Claire couldn’t have lunch with him for whatever reason she would be in her office on her break. He decided that the diagnostics room was his next best guess. 

Rounding the corner and down the corridor Raf strolled right up to the diagnostics glass encased room. From behind the glass, he was greeted with an image that sent his blood boiling. 

His beloved wife was eating Chinese food straight out of a takeout box while he watched Dr. McFlirty himself tickling her abdomen making her bend over with laughter. Rafael clenched the bag tighter until his knuckles turned white. 

He sharply turned around before finding a nearby trash can and pitching the French cuisine inside. 

HOW DARE SHE!!! He thought to himself. 

She ditched lunch with me to eat greasy Chinese food with Dr. can’t-keep-his-hands-to-himself. And him with his hands all over his wife touching her most ticklish spots. 

Rafael’s anger seemed to overpower his thoughts because he didn’t even hear a familiar voice calling out to him from an office door. 

“Rafael! Do you have a moment?” Dr. Ethan Ramsey poked his head out of his office and motioned for Rafael to come inside. 

Inside Rafael stood before the world-famous diagnostician who was leaned up against the front of his desk. 

“I wanted to speak with you on a particular matter, I am led to believe by my darling wife that you and Claire are having some issues in the bedroom” Ethan spoke keeping his tone frank. 

Rafael stood shell shocked at the revelation of Ethan’s knowledge into the matter. 

“It’s really nothing to be ashamed of really. It’s not as bad as it may seem” Ethan says reassuringly. 

If there was a hole that could swallow Rafael up, now would be a perfect time for it. Mortified could not begin to describe how Rafael felt that his wife’s boss knew what wasn’t happening in their bedroom.

“Well...see...the thing is...Claire’s just wanting to change up our routine a bit and I was brought up to respect women especially my wife but seeing her with bondage and devices on seemed disrespectful” Raf sheepishly responded looking down at the floor and Ethan’s Italian leather shoes.

“But did you ever ask her what she wanted?” 

Confused Rafael answered “she wanted to spice things up?”

“That’s not what I meant”

Rafael raised an eyebrow at Ethan.

“What I meant was, did you and Claire ever discuss how you wanted to spice things up together?”

“I guess not” Raf responded scratching his head.

“That maybe part of the problem, you weren’t communicating”.

“Whenever Tash and I want to try something new we research it, if we need to buy anything for it, we do it together or at least have an idea of what to get if we shop separately. If restraints are involved always have a safe word before you begin. I have never forced Tash into doing anything she does not want to do, and likewise she has never forced me”

Listening to Ethan drone on about his amazing sex life with his wife Raf started to feel lightheaded from the sheer embarrassment of the situation before him. 

Were things so bad we needed a world class diagnostician to diagnose our bedroom? This is getting out of hand. First catching Tobias practically tearing my wife’s clothes off and now I’m getting a sex diagnosis from Ethan Freakin Ramsey himself. Note to self never look Tash and Ethan in the eye again, I know too much, ugh.

“......So because we have communication it meant that she has been respected” Ethan looks at Raf for understanding. 

“Ahem....thanks for the.....uh....advice Dr. Ramsey, I’ll...uh...keep that in mind”, Rafael continued staring at the floor before excusing himself to leave. 

Embarrassed, ashamed, and furious at the everything going on around him, Rafael digs his phone out of his pocket and begins to type away at the keyboard to his beloved. 

Raf: Hey did you talk to your boss about our sex life?

Raf watched as the dialogue blips appeared on the screen to indicate she was typing back.

Claire: Umm no why???

Raf: Because Ethan Ramsey just pulled me into his office to offer up his sage advice into our situation. So, does the whole hospital need to know what’s going between us?

Claire: I never mentioned anything to Ethan and I certainly didn’t ask him to talk to you. Stop making assumptions😡😡😡

Just great she hit me with the angry emojis. Damn it.

Claire: Are you done? Because Tobias and I have a lot to go over.

At the mention of his name Rafael remembered the image from earlier of Tobias wrapping his hands around her waist and touching a very intimate spot.

Rafael: Having fun with your new friend because what I saw earlier was his hands all over you and you enjoying it. Is him putting his hands over you going to help cure the patient?

For a few minutes the was nothing on the screen and then her typing began and didn’t stop for quite some time.

Uh oh Raf thought as he waited for her response back. Oof I’m in trouble...

Claire: First of all, you’ve got some nerve to believe something you know nothing about. Again, I never asked Ramsey to talk to you, but it doesn’t take a diagnostician to see that we are having issues.  
Secondly, I’m not sure what you think you saw but Tobias was showing me where on the patient’s body he was experiencing pain and I laughed because it tickled.   
I can’t even begin to tell you how pissed off I am right now.   
FYI I’m staying late tonight to finish up the case and NOTHING MORE. Juliana offered to drop off the kids at home. There’s leftover lasagna in the fridge if you want, if not fine by me. Don’t wait up and try not to make anymore insane accusations at me or anyone else. I’m so over all of this, Ciao!!!

Well I’m screwed, shes mad like mad mad and how the hell do I come back from this.... Raf finally thought to himself.


	11. Superman and Lois: The Final Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raf has finally had enough of the pressures and problems that have imploded on his marriage so what happens when Claire comes home that night?  
> Will Rafael become Superman and save his beautiful Lois Lane wife from the struggles of their marriage?
> 
> This is a 12 chapter fanfic of choices Open Heart that include most of the OH characters.  
> I do not own any of the Open Heart characters or Open Heart storyline .  
> Warning: Mature and Explicit content.

Later that night back at home, a shirtless Rafael sat propped up in bed flipping through to channels after putting the twins to bed. Not paying attention to anything but his inner thoughts he pondered what to do about the hole he had dug with his beloved Claire. 

Ugh I’ve made a huge mess of things now. What started off as Claire wanting to spice things up has ended with me getting smacked on the ass and accusing her of cheating with her colleague. 

Taking a deep breath Raf got off the bed and made his way to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he reaches in for a bottle of water before deciding to check on the twins when he hears the door to the penthouse open. 

Click click click.

The familiar sounds of his wife’s heels hitting the marble flooring filled the silent apartment. He peaked over to the living room and watched as Claire set her handbag down, placed her keys in the dish bowl by the door, and hung her lab coat up. 

Her long brown hair fell around her face that looked tired and stressed. Raf watched on as his wife rubbed her eyes and dropped her tense shoulders. 

Stepping out from the kitchen and into the living room he stood before her confused on what to say or do to make up for his outburst from earlier. 

“Welcome home, querida” he said stiffly. 

“Hey” was all she managed to get out while shooting him a pissed off glare. 

“How are the twins?”

“Sleeping upstairs, they didn’t give me much of a fight to go to sleep tonight”

“I’ll check on them in a minute, did you have dinner?”

“No, I wasn’t that hungry” Raf replied just as his growling stomach betrayed his lie to his now suspicious wife. 

“Yeah right..... I’ll heat up dinner in a few minutes” she said sarcastically raising an eyebrow. 

The truth was Raf couldn’t think about food or anything else with the current state of his marriage. Something had to give and break so that they could both move forward and away from all the sexual pressure that seemed to crush them. 

Just as Claire turned to head upstairs to check on their children her cellphone rang breaking the silence around them. 

Rafael watched her smile at the screen and raise the phone to her ear. 

“What’s wrong Tobias, miss me already?”  
Claire answered the call and began heading towards the bedroom with a huge grin on her face.

What the fuck was she thinking???!!!  
Rafael thought as he watched her saunter into their bedroom clearly pleased that Tobias had called her. 

Rafael stomped after her, following Claire into their bedroom. Stopping a few feet once inside he watched as Claire sat by her vanity removing her make up while listening to the phone that was now on speaker. 

“So you forgot to sign off on the treatment plan for the patient, it’s fine I’ll take care of it, just don’t do it again or I’ll have to spank you” Tobias’s voice rang out from the speaker as Claire burst into a fit of giggles. 

“You are too damn much!!!” she let out. 

“Or not enough...hehe” he responded. 

At that very moment something within Rafael snapped and he couldn’t hold back anymore. In one swift motion, Raf marched up to the vanity where Claire sat, grabbed her phone from the table and jabbed his finger on the end call button. 

“Excuse me what the hell is wrong with you, have you lost your damn mind???!!!” Claire jumped up from her chair and yelled. 

“I’m not going to allow another man to speak to my wife like that, do you understand???!!! You’re mine!!!”

Crossing her arms, Claire defiantly stood so close to her angry beloved that she could feel the heat emanating off of his hard strong body. Tiny as she was standing in front of her 6-foot husband, going toe to toe with him made her feel ten feet tall. 

In an instant Claire snatched her phone back from Raf’s hand. 

“Calm down, it was just a joke. You need to trust that there is nothing going on between Tobias and I” she responded, while rolling her eyes and turning to walk away. 

Tobias Carrick. He could hardly believe that his sweet wife would call Carrick by his first name. Raf could feel the fear start to play within his head. The word “MINE” was running on repeat through his head. 

She’s fucking MINE! Raf thought to himself.

Rafael watched as Claire started to walk away only to hear her mumble under her breath “and even if there was… at least Tobias wouldn’t make a lady ask for a spanking”. 

At that moment something had broken inside of Rafael. He could feel his world imploding. Anger building within himself he knew there was only one thing that could fix this. There is only one thing that his beautiful queen wants..... him to lose his control and treat her like his personal sex toy. His mind blanked out for a moment and the only thought flashing in his mind was I can’t let her walk away.

Without thinking Rafael sprinted across the room, grabbed his beloved by the back of her neck, and yanked her backwards. 

Claire gasps as she is pulled back around into her husband’s embrace, his lips crashing on hers. 

Surprised and annoyed, Claire melts for a second into the kiss before pushing Rafael off of her and begins to glare at the bold gesture before turning again to walk away.

Rafael thought back to the show she had put on for him. How he ached for her. He had never been that hard before. So turned on that if he didn’t touch her he would have destroyed anything in his way to reach her. He thought of her amazingly sexy body, her glistening thighs and how sweet her pussy would have tasted. IF she would have let him go. He then remembered her gentle teasing when she was finally giving him head. 

“Hmmm, a little payback is in order” he said with an evil smile.

“Claire..... Claire! Place your hands on the foot board.” Raf said in a rough tone that she had never heard him use before. 

Claire stood frozen staring at her husband in disbelief. 

“Now” Rafael said in a demanding tone.

Claire felt a shiver go down her spine as she saw Raf’s eyes darken with every second she hesitated. She watched as Raf slowly and gently shook his head from side to side with this half smirk on his face. 

“Querida, I’m not going to ask you again. Next time, I’m going to help you” he growled in a low and dangerously sexy voice. 

At first Claire became giddy and thought This is it. For a split second she had almost forgotten about what happened before and look how that turned out. Shaking her head, Claire laughed and looked at Raf like he was crazy. 

“Whatever! I’m not doing this again!” she tells him. Tired of this game she rolled her eyes, sucked her teeth and turned back around to walk out of the door. 

Suddenly she’s stopped from walking by a large warm hand circling her bicep. Stunned and not sure where this was going, she didn’t resist when she felt her husband drag her over to the side of their bed. Claire’s heart started pounding as she watched her husband sit on the edge on the bed. She starts to squirm in anticipation as he looks her over with narrowed eyes. 

“Now querida, I told you to put your hands on the foot board. You didn’t listen. What should we do about this?” She heard him say in a low rough voice. Claire wasn’t sure what she was expecting, but it definitely wasn’t anything like this. 

Not knowing the danger she was in, she licked her lips and took a deep breath. Nonchalantly she says “Well... if you’re asking ME, then you should let me walk out of this room. I have to call Tobias in order to get prepped for tomorrow.” Claire said, defiantly crossing her arms under her lovely breasts. 

Raf narrows his eyes at her, before dropping it down to her chest. Her stance is pushing her breasts together so they seem to double in size. Feeling this pressing need to fuck Tobias’s name out of her mouth, preferably with his dick, Raf looks her over and can feel his palm starting to itch. 

“You know.. I think your ass would look amazing with my hand print on it” Raf says just loud enough for her to hear. 

He watches as her face and cheeks turn a charming shade of crimson. 

“Yeah, a hand print that’s about the color of your cheeks right now” he says giving her a seductive wink. 

Her cheekiness usually delights him, but tonight feels different. He has this craving to make her submit to him. He wants to see her on her knees with her pink lips wrapped widely around his dripping cock.   
He wants to plunge his fist in her hair and drag her head back while he feasts on her neck leaving love bites that won’t wash away. He definitely wants to see his amazingly sweet wife sport his marks all over her body. He wants her to feel them and secretly remember everything that he did to her. He feels a dangerous edge clawing it’s way from his lower back into his pelvis making him leak in anticipation. 

Rafael imagined tossing her onto his lap face down. Her tempting bare ass face up so after he leaves his marks he can make her forget about her pain by slipping his fingers inside of her. He chuckles darkly. 

Well if she wants it rough, I’ll give it to her.

Claire gasps and her breath catches in her throat as she is suddenly pulled over his knee. 

“What the hell?!?” WHACK! Claire felt a sharp sting across her ass then a gentle caress. 

Completely not expecting this, Claire was at a total loss for words. With her mouth hung open in shock she tried to raise her head to yell at Raf when all of the sudden she felt another sharp sting in the same spot. WHACK! 

“Hey!! What the hell do you think you are doing?!” Claire says through her heavy panting as she tries in vain to get off of Raf’s knees. 

“Yes, keep wiggling. Makes it so much better” she hears Raf say. She wasn’t   
sure if he was encouraging her or warning her. Either way she didn’t heed the warning and tried to stand up only to be roughly pushed back down. 

She started to struggle in earnest but she was firmly held in place by Rafs thighs sandwiching her lower thighs and one heavily muscled forearm laying across her back. 

WHACK! “Did I tell you that you could get up?!” She hears Raf growl. 

WHACK! The stinging had suddenly turned into fire. Spreading all across her backside. “Bad girls get punished and you have been very bad, querida” Raf says in a gravelly voice. 

Pretending to give in Claire placed her head down towards the floor. Seeing Raf’s legs near her head was enough inspiration to lean over and nip at his calf. 

“OW!”. Startled Raf jumped back and drew his legs away from his wife’s sharp teeth but the process had knocked her unceremoniously from his lap and onto the floor. In disbelief Raf looked over to where his wife, who was sitting on the floor with a smug look on her face, was now scrambling onto her hands and knees. He then saw that she was hurrying towards the bedroom door. 

“Oh no you don’t!” Raf jumped up from the bed, quickly walked over to his wife and plucked her easily from the floor. Tossing her onto to the bed, Raf watched as the comforter that she landed on puffed up all around her. Making her look like a delicious puff pastry that he couldn’t wait to stuff his filling with. Once he saw that she was safe on the bed he strode over to her dresser, opened the drawer and grabbed some of her scarves and her new purple friend. Looking at the large toy gave him some ideas. 

“Hmmm.. this will be fun,” he laughed to himself as he turned to the beautiful woman who was staring at him from the middle of the bed full of indignation. 

“Listen here querida, you are going to do as I say. If you choose to listen, then I will reward you. You choose to be naughty and....well.... let’s just say that little spanking you got will be a vacation.” Claire watched as Raf confidently strode towards her. 

Scarves and the purple dildo in one hand, he places one knee by her hip on the bed and casually runs his other hand along the side of her body. With a sigh of pleasure Claire closes her eyes and swallows her moan. She could barely get past the thought of her gentle sweet giant of a husband just tossing her over his knees and spanking her. Lost in picturing how they must have looked she missed what Raf had said. She quickly opened her eyes and looked deep into his golden stare that had darkened from his lust. 

“I’m sorry... what?” She asked him. Running his free hand up to the front of her throat she could feel his firm grip on both sides of her neck. She then heard him say. “I said take your clothes off. Don’t make me repeat myself”. 

With her heart pounding and need rushing through her body, she looked him in the eye and with a sweet smile on her face, said “No.”

Raising his eyebrow, he slowly nodded and said, “The hard way then?”.

At his whispered threat, the most delicious spine-tingling smile spread across his face. “Okay..” Claire felt one of her arms being pulled to one of the bedposts. She then watched as Raf quickly tied her arm into place using one of the scarves. As she tugged on the scarf, Raf calmly walked to the other corner of the bed and repeated the process. 

“Wait!! My shirt!” She yelled. 

“Should have took me up on my generous offer when I asked you to get undressed. Now I’m going to have to cut it off.” He said without a drop of remorse.

“NO! You can’t do that! This is my favorite sweater!” Claire yelled at him. It seemed as though she forgot that she had told him in passing this morning that she hated that sweater, but it was the only thing she had clean and she was already late for her meeting with Carrick.

Chuckling, Raf straddled her hips and started to caress her breasts. He leaned over to kiss her and sat the dildo down by her head so he could use both hands to caress her. Breaking the kiss Claire turned her head to face the toy sitting by her pillow. She felt Raf firmly grinding his hard length in-between her thighs. “Raf? babe... what do you need that for?” Claire nervously asked him.

Raf ignored her question and ran his tongue and lips from the sweet spot he was sucking on behind her ear to trace a wet trail down the side of her neck. He traced her neck to where it met up with her shoulder. Lightly he nipped at that spot. Making Claire moan louder this time. He glanced up and saw Claire’s eyes roll back into her head. He could feel her arching her back and trying to get his mouth to move lower. 

Roughly, Rafael pushes her sweater up revealing her full supple breasts and brings his hands around to cup the gift she’s so lovingly offered. He dragged an open mouth kiss down to her erect nipple lightly grazing it with his teeth before firmly drawing the tip into his mouth. As he sucks on one tip, he reaches with his other hand to pinch and twist her other nipple causing her eyes to shoot open and look at him with wide eyes. A loud gasp falls out of that enticing mouth. And he watches as she struggles clearly wanting to run her fingers in his hair, maybe even to hold his head to herself. 

Claire watched on as Raf lavished attention to her chest she could feel his huge cock pressing into her thigh so she gently started to rub it by raising and lowering her leg the best she could from under Raf’s weight. Desperate to feel his kiss but really not wanting him to stop sucking on her she presses her lips together tightly. A soft mewling coming from her throat and she hears an answering rumble coming from him. Suddenly Raf reaches up with one hand and grasps her around her throat at the base of her jaw, his thumb and pointer finger barley grazing her jawbone. Holding her head steady. She feels Raf’s hot mouth as he kisses her and tugs on her bottom lip with his teeth. She hears Raf darkly promise to “fuck her until she can’t see”. She tried to deepen the kiss to show how turned on she is but Raf is only letting her get so close before he pulls away. All the while thrusting his manhood against her mound. The wonderful spiking pressure causes her to draw hard on his mouth with his every thrust. Raf moves his unoccupied hand down to her lower back in order to draw her body up tighter against him as he’s thrusting. 

Raf’s mind is a whirl with his every sense full of Claire. 

“Fuck babe....I want you so bad! You’re so hot and soft it’s driving me crazy.” 

Raf pulls away from his wife to collect his thoughts. Sitting back on his knees Claire hears Raf say under his breath “Ok.. I need to pace myself”.

Taking deep breaths, he looks at his wife who’s still tied to the bed. First her clothes need to go. He leans over and carefully unties the knot holding her wrist. He gently runs his fingers over the marks circling her wrist. He actually likes seeing the contrast of red marks against her golden skin. He looks down at Claire who’s looking at him with half lidded eyes. He raises her wrist up to his mouth and kisses the marks then gently runs his tongue along the underside of her forearm to her elbow while holding her wrist in one hand. He uses his other hand to reach over and untie her other wrist. While he’s distracted, he’s suddenly knocked onto his back. He blinks up in surprise at his tiny wife who is now straddling his waist.

“Not so fast Superman, looks like I have the upper hand now” flashing her husband a defiant little smirk Claire sat proudly on top of her husband’s throbbing erection. 

With a smug smirk on her face Claire looks into Raf’s stunned expression and chuckled “Not today Superman! You don’t get to just toss me around because you’re bigger than me”. 

Claire, feeling that she had the upper hand ran her palms over Raf’s pecs. Purring she leans over and brushes her nipples against Raf’s lips. Sucking in a gasp as she sees him reach his tongue out to take one in his mouth. Teasingly she pulls them back, just out of his reach. 

“Nu-uh, you don’t get to have them. You spanked me, hard.” Just to show him that she was in charge now, she reached her hand out and squeezed his cock roughly. 

With a deep growl he hooked his leg over hers and rolled her under him. In a dark rumbling voice he says “You don’t seem to understand, little girl. But I’m going to make it real easy for you. You are going to do what I say.. when I say it. Understand?”. He quickly removes the rest of their clothing, all the while, Claire runs her fingers through his hair and raking her nails over his back. With a hiss he says “Claire... I need a verbal answer. DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND?” Raf spaced the last question out so he would come across perfectly clear. When he didn’t hear a response, he looked her in the eye and gently kissed her on the lips. “Baby...I NEED to know that you’re okay with this.” Once he felt her gently squeezing his shoulders and nodding her head he knew she was on board. Raf felt a sense of relief that they were on the same page and she was okay with him manhandling her. That’s when out of nowhere a desperate hunger for his wife washed over him and Rafael was starving for Claire’s body. 

After shedding their clothes and literally ripping the panties off of Claire, Raf ravishingly kisses his way down Claire’s body. He had this need to lick her juices from her thighs and then drink his fill of her. He slowed down as he reached the apex of her legs. He met Claire’s eyes and flattened his tongue against her slit, lapping his tongue against her walls, and licking up every drop of cum that slipped from her sweet pussy. 

Growling he said “you taste fucking amazing! I could eat you for breakfast, lunch and dinner querida”. To emphasize that point Raf picked up his pace. Lost in the moment he reached down and grabbed his throbbing cock stroking it in perfect sync with fingering his dripping wet beloved. Moaning and grinding herself against his mouth he watched as Claire thrashed her head back and forth. He felt a sharp tug on his hair as she reached down to bring him closer. Raf inserts two of his fingers inside her as he gently sucked on her nub. Squirming and begging for him to keep going he sees Claire reach up and grab the headboard and try to pull herself away from his mouth. With a chuckle he reached under her thighs and pulled her back to his mouth. “I’m not done with you yet!”, holding on tightly and not letting her get loose he picked up his pace. 

Claire’s mind is going crazy.   
Who is this man that’s attacking her so savagely? 

Her gentle, respectful and kind husband is nowhere to be found. She realized that she asked for exactly this but she never in her wildest fantasies thought she’d ever see Rafael so rough! She was dripping in her juice by how turned on she was, to the point where her lower half was greedily sucking on whatever he inserted in her. 

“Baby!Ahh! I need you... please...I need your dick, NOW!”, she resorted to begging but if she didn’t feel him soon she was going to die. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a probing tongue that was melting her mind. 

“YES! Please....baby.....I need something bigger. I need you to stuff me full...” Claire’s sentence is cut short as she suddenly finds herself flipped around to the edge of the bed. Her head dangling off the side and the rest of her body spread sideways on the bed. 

As Claire looks up she notices Raf has positioned himself standing very close to her face. She feels his bulbous head prodding at her mouth, begging for her to open and take him inside. With an evil smirk on her face she just realized that she can now torture him. With a wink she raises both hands above his head to hold him from the base of his shaft. He’s so hard she cannot wrap one fist completely around it. She then rubs her lips across the head. Taking tiny licks to the cum dripping from his tip, she can hear Raf as he’s moaning and begging her. It is making her so excited that his iron clad control is almost gone. 

Finally!!! Yes!!! I broke Superman!!! Claire thought to herself almost giddy as she opened her mouth wider and let him push in.

Raf’s head is short circuiting from this sex goddess who’s now hungrily lapping at his cock. “Mmmm... you want this dick, querida” he moans as he tries to pull it away from her mouth. He hears her whimper and watches as she grabs his hips and opens her mouth wide pulling him to her. Raf continues watching the beauty before him take in as much of his cock as she can in her mouth. The sight of his bulge moving in her tiny throat just about sends him over the edge. 

Throwing his head back and feeling his leaking cock tickle the back of Claire’s throat Raf thought to himself, I need to be inside her.

“Baby! I can’t take much more of this!” Raf says trying to pull away from her again. As he pulls from her lips he can hear a light pop. “Oh querida, you are way too good at this!” He wanted to worship her........but later. He needs to finish fucking her first. He picks her up from her sideways position and lands her on all fours.

“I’ve been dreaming of this position ever since your little show you put on for me.” 

He emphasizes his statement with a strong smack to her ass. Which is now arched high up in the air. A lovely red handprint has formed on one of her cheeks. He reaches out to caress the mark. 

“You drove me insane. Your little performance is etched into my mind. I dreamt of licking that pussy till you creamed. But you denied me that” another smack resounded in the quiet room. 

He knelt behind her, taking his weeping cock in his hand and guiding his head back and forth along her slit. Very similar to the way she did with her friend. 

Ah!! Her friend. How could I forget. 

With a wicked look he reached over to the pillow, picked the dildo up, and turned it on. He sees Claire trying to look behind her but he grabs her by the back of the hair and pushes her head down into the mattress. 

“Ugh-huh, my turn to play.” He says as he brings the toy to her. 

He uses the tip to lightly graze her bud. “Is this what you were doing when I walked in” he whispered in a low growl as he tipped the toy over and watched it glide inside. 

Raf watches as the toy disappears inside of her. He pushes it in and out and listens to the different sounds she makes as he experiments with different motions. “You know...I almost bought you one of these. I knocked over a whole shelf full of them at the sex shop. But I ran into Gary and forgot to pick one out” he said leaning over and tasting her while the dildo was inside. A loud keening came from the woman below him. A sense of satisfaction washed over him as he watched his wife collapse and lay motionless for a few minutes.

Claire feels Raf gently turn her over onto her side and pull her body into his. She feels him move strands of hair that stuck to her face from the sweat he made her body drip. She knows he’s not done. She can feel the hard rod stabbing her in the lower back. She just needed a minute to collect her thoughts. When out of nowhere she remembered what he just told her. 

He ran into Gary Garrison at a SEX SHOP? What in the hell? 

Feeling giddy from all the endorphins Claire bursts out laughing causing her husband to laugh also. She tries to turn around in his arms but instead she finds herself in the steel cage of his powerful arms. His fingers find their way to her center and feels him gently rubbing her. She lifts her leg so he has better access. And then she feels his huge dick slide into her. With a groan of ecstasy she feels him move. He reaches down and grabs her by the back of the knee raising it higher. She feels his other hand reach across her chest to hold her tightly as he sucks on her neck. She feels him nipping at her as his movements become stronger and more focused. Picking up the pace Rafael rocks his hips against Claire, plunging his dick in and out of her tight pussy. Losing himself in the moment, he feels every thrust that pushes him into her hot wet pussy. 

Pressure building within her core, Claire moans  
“Raf! Baby!Mmm.....I can’t hold on anymore, I’m gonna....uhhhhh......ahhhhhh!” but before she could finish Claire comes hard, rocking her core, blinded by stars bursting behind her eyes, and screaming Rafael’s name. 

That was all Raf needed to hear to send him over the edge. Hearing his wife cry out beneath him in utter bliss and ecstasy was what surged Rafael into his own peak.   
Grabbing Claire’s ass from behind he thrusted one last time forward and roared her name as he exploded his cum inside her for what seemed like an eternity. 

“Arrhhhggg.....CLAIRE!!!” Raf yelled out as he joined his beloved in the stratosphere. 

Claire and Raf both collapse next to each other on the bed, out of breath, sweaty, bruised, scratched, bitten, and in complete and total bliss. 

After a few quiet minutes, Raf looks over at Claire to find her shaking and dazed. 

“Querida? Are you ok?” he asks scooping her naked and beautiful body into is arms. 

Still panting and out of breath, Claire looks up at her sweet husband and whispers “I’m perfect babe”. She smiled and cupped his face in her hands.

“Amor where did that come from? I couldn’t believe that was my husband who tore up these sheets with me”. 

Staring at one another Raf and Claire burst into a fit of giggles.

“Is this what you wanted?” Raf asked. 

“No”

“Hmm?”

“I wanted you, all of you, inside and out, raw, passionate, and hungry. Cariño I want you to know this wasn’t all about the sex. I mean the sex was incredible baby but I wanted to share a new and different connection with you” Claire explained while she ran her fingers through her sweet husband’s soft curls. 

“Mi vida, I get it now and I’m happy I got to experience this with you. It was like discovering a whole new side of myself and breaking down the barrier that was holding me back. I love you so much Claire” he whispered her name and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips and forehead. 

“I love you too querido” she said nuzzling her head into his chest and relaxing into his powerful embrace. 

“I am a little curious though babe.......how was that?” Rafael asks curiously. 

“My nipples are sore” 

“I’m sor- -“

“Don’t ever apologize for that” Claire giggled stretching out in Rafael’s arms. 

Together they melted their bodies in a sweet exhausted embrace and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
